Two Colonels
by TenshiShanai
Summary: There were two Colonels. One was gentle, the other was not. Rape, Violence. Yaoi. Roy/Ed, previous OC/Ed Sorry for OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

* * *

_Two Colonels_

„Get out of your clothes and sit astride on the chair." The Colonel made clear what he wanted this evening. Ed did what he was told but he hated this position. He hated it from the start when the Colonel and he had sex for the first time. He swallowed and opened the buckle of his belt. "Faster!" The teen looked up and nodded. It was nothing new to him but every time it happened he felt dirty. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He pulled the black shirt over his head after he had removed the black jacket.

The blonde made his way to the desk and sat on it the way the Colonel had described. It was cold and he shivered lightly. He saw that the other male got the lube and the condoms from the closet. He swallowed again but was kind of thankful that this time this guy didn't want to take him dry. The last time it had happened the teen had started to bleed and the Colonel wasn't pleased about that. He had punched him in his chest – never in his face 'cause someone may see it – and told him to clean up the room.

Ed heard the rustle of clothes and shortly after felt the Colonel's cold hands on his back.

"You'll be a good boy this time, Ed, won't you? You won't tell Mustang or any other person of our little time together here, right?" The other man trailed kisses down Ed's neckline. The teen knew that he couldn't tell Mustang or anyone about this. The Colonel had told him that he knew about Al's condition and that if Ed wouldn't do what he wanted, he would take Al away and get him court marshalled. The Colonel nibbled on his neck. Ed shut his eyes tightly.

Ed often imagined Roy in this guys place. He pictured Roy with his large warm hands stroking over his back and kissing him lightly on his neck. Never once the touch of this man behind him was lovingly. He told him to get his hands on the chair's backrest and to never touch him with his automail or real hand for the matter. The young alchemist felt the semi-hard member on his lower back. The other man had his hands now between Ed's on the backrest and was rubbing himself on the teen's back. He always did before… before… Ed didn't want to imagine it. It hurt most of the time and afterwards he was sore and on one occasion he wasn't even able to walk afterwards. The son-of-a-bitch let him rest for a while before he took him again.

The rubbing got faster and the Colonel had a leg on the chair. As Ed was short, they could both fit on it when the man had a leg on the floor. It was the normal way the Colonel and he had sex. Then he felt the fluid spilling on his back. The first round was over and Ed wasn't even hard. The blonde swallowed and waited for the fingers that would come now. He heard the cab of the bottle of lube open and a squeezing sound. The Colonel coated his fingers with the clear fluid and stuck the first finger forceful in Ed's entrance. The younger suppressed a growl and gritted his teeth. _Just get over with it and you don't have to see him for a while_. He hadn't time to adjust as the finger moved immediately to stretch the teen. But it was more a gesture as the stretching was never enough.

Ed's breathing was ragged as the other male inserted the second finger and for tonight the last finger. He scissored them and after a while pulled them out so that something different could find its way into Ed's anus. The Colonel's dick wasn't large but it still felt as if Ed had been torn apart. He gritted his teeth again and the other mal moaned due to Ed's tightness. The teen hoped that it was over soon and that he could go home to Al, pretending that nothing had happened.

In nearly the same moment he was inside, he started to move. Ed gasped and tried to relax. The teen had done it before and knew that this guy didn't last long. The movements got faster and harder much to Ed's dislike. He felt a warm liquid running down his inner thighs and knew that this was something bad. He tried not to show too much emotion and gritted his teeth a bit more.

Suddenly everything stopped. He hadn't heard that somebody came inside and that this somebody was looking for Ed. The teen craned his head and looked into Roy's obsidian eyes. The Colonel looked disgusted and shocked.

"Colonel Ryans. Get off of Edward!" The dark-haired man demanded with the force of his gloves. Ed felt the other Colonel withdrawing and felt relived. He sat on his heels and hissed slightly. Those moments were enough to make him sore and tears were shining in his eyes. Slowly Ryans made his way away from Ed. Roy went to the desk taking his uniform jacket off and laid it around the teen's shoulders. The blonde looked up and received a warm smile. He shivered lightly.

But Roy wasn't so nice to Ryans.

"Get some of your clothes on. You're under custody for rape." Mustang's voice was cool but his eyes spoke a different story. Ed knew that his Colonel would do everything that the other Colonel would never come back. He swallowed again and after the MP took Ryans out of the room, he tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Roy helped him to stand up and took him into his arms bridal style.

"I can walk on my own, Colonel." But Roy just shook his head.

"How long did this go on, Edward?" The teen looked to his lap.

"Some months now, I think." His voice was so low that even Roy couldn't understand him properly. He just nodded and took the teen to the infirmary.

Hours later after Ed was examined and made his statement to the police he was lying in a bed that was not his but he didn't care. Roy had taken him with him home and they had called Al that Ed's younger brother knew where his brother was. The doctor said that there were dried and fresh marks in his anus from several encounters with the other Colonel and Roy cringed. He put the shame on himself that he hadn't seen the oblivious. He had put him into bed and got him something to drink and a little to eat. The teen knew that he would have to make a statement as witness in court. He sighed heavily at the thought but he hoped that his Colonel would be there.

There were two Colonels but only one of them was gentle and Ed knew that now he could concentrate on _his_ Colonel. The teen fell asleep with his thought by Roy and his friends.

The dark-haired Colonel sat on his couch with his eyes shut tightly. He had brought the blond boy home, laid him in his bed. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it. He sighed heavily and put his half empty glass with brandy on the table next to his couch. At least Roy was to stop it tonight. But how long did it go on exactly? Ed had told him some months. The younger alchemist was 15 years old. Had it already started when he had been 14? The raven-haired man didn't even want to think about it. He was just sure of two things: Firstly Ed wasn't legal, yet, state alchemist or not and secondly Ryans would face a firing squad.

Roy stood up and made his way upstairs to his youngest subordinate. Slowly he opened his own bedroom door. Under a mountain of blankets laid the teen shivering slightly but at least he seemed to sleep. He approached the young alchemist and sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully he laid his hand on the teen's side. He felt the stiffening under his touch.

"You're awake, aren't you?" The blankets rustled and Ed poked his head out from underneath nodding once. The blonde sniffed and wiped the nearly dry tears off his face. "Does it still hurt somewhere?" The doctor had given them medication against the stinging of the wounds and the soreness but Ed had refused to take them stating that the pain wasn't that bad. The teen looked up with his reddened eyes and bit his bottom lip before he again nodded once. "I'll go get the medication. Just wait some minutes." Roy's smile nearly broke his heart as he watched the Colonel leave. As promised Roy came back minutes later with some water and Ed's medicine. He sat it on the night stand and helped the blonde to sit up under the blankets. Ed tried to hide his pain but he couldn't suppress a hiss. He looked up into Roy's sad and concerned eyes. He took the pills and downed them with lots of water.

"How did you know where I've been?" The teen looked to his lap. His voice was low and a bit hoarse from his cringing.

"You're brother called me because you took so long and as he told me you had gone to see me, I knew that something was wrong. I sent some of the guards to look for you in the streets and I searched for you in the building. Some time later O found a guard who had seen you walking to Ryans' office." He looked at Ed who had started to shiver under the blankets. He reached out with his hand and carefully stroked over the blonde's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" The teen bit his bottom lip and leaned into the touch.

"He said he would take Al away and that he knew a way to get rid off you. I couldn't risk any of that." New teas were falling. Roy was stunned. Ed had done it because he didn't want Roy to what? Go away? Get killed? He leaned forward so that he could look into watery golden orbs.

"Listen to me, Edward. I promised the day I came to Resembool that I would protect you until you would reach your goal and would be able to live on your own – a life for you only. I'm not leaving." He pushed some of the strands out of Ed's face. "And I'm certainly not dying soon."

The teen still looked away from the elder man.

"What will happen to him?" Roy sighed to the question.

"He will face a firing squad soon. I know that you don't want to hear it, but you're a child and the military doesn't want children to be raped by officers." Ed got silent. He hadn't thought of himself as a child and that a relationship between him and Roy was forbidden until he would be 16 and legal. The dark-haired man put his hand on the blonde's head.

"Go to sleep Ed. It will help you to heal." The teen nodded and got back under the blankets.

"I…Could you stay here? Just this night?" He swallowed. The elder man got to the other side of the bed and laid down facing the younger. He reached for him and curled a strand of the golden hair between his fingers.

"Tell me about your childhood, Edward." The teen looked at him questionably but started to tell him about Resembool, the summers when they had swum in the little lake and the winters when they cuddled in front of the fire place with hot chocolate. Roy listened carefully.

"Was he your first?" The blonde was slightly taken aback but nodded. "Had he ever kissed you?" Ed looked up at him and shook his head.

"He just stuck it in and it hurt and than everything was over. But he never kissed me. He didn't even touch me really. He always did it from behind." He was silent again looking at the sheets between them. Roy got closer and kissed Ed lightly on his lips. At first the teen didn't know what to do but his instincts kicked in and he kissed back. It was a pleasurable feeling for the broken young man. They broke apart as they both needed air and looked in each other's eyes. Ed didn't know what to say and searched Roy's face. The elder man stroked over the blonde's cheek.

"When you're legal and reached your goal, please let me be a part of your new life." Ed smiled and nodded. His Colonel wanted him.

_You saved me from hell. Let me be your heaven._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, I decided to go on with the story as some had wanted a 'whole' story behind it. Here you go. I would say enjoy, but rape isn't something one should enjoy.

Reviews?

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG13/R

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Chapter 03/??

* * *

Ed woke to a voice whispering not far from him. He didn't know what to make out of it. He sat up slowly and regretted it the moment the pain shot through his back. He still felt sore and wanted to vomit from the taste in his mouth. He blinked and looked around. It took him a minute or two before he realised that he wasn't in his dorm room that he was in a large bed with white sheets and multiple pillows. He swallowed and looked to the door – it was slightly ajar and he could hear Mustang's voice flowing in from where ever his phone was. He drew his legs to his chest and again there was the pain like being stabbed in the back. He chocked on his breath and tried to keep his sob inside. He wanted to cry again. After all what had happened to him over the last months, he wanted to cry and hide somewhere preferably in this large bed – or a cave in the middle of some wood in the middle of fucking nowhere. But he couldn't. He had to think about Al. Al who was _not_ allowed to know _ever_ about this. Al who should think that Ed had fallen asleep somewhere and Mustang had found him and taken him home. Al who should think, that there was nothing too bad in this world.

The blonde swallowed his sob and whipped his tears from his cheek. He threw the blankets off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up slowly on legs that were too wobbly to keep him standing. He leaned on the nightstand and then the wall to get to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. His every step felt like needles poking in his backside and inside him. He closed his eyes and sat on the toilet seat. He sighed heavily. His boxers were sticking to him and he could feel the dry blood on them. It would be a bitch to get them off without opening the old wounds and make them bleed again. He didn't even know who he had managed this for all those months without Al seeing any of it. Maybe because it had been a secret then and now that somebody on the outside knew he could show his weakness. He swallowed again. _Weakness._ He didn't think of himself as _weak_ or as a _child_ but he was, wasn't he? He was a weak child who got raped by an older man who knew exactly what Ed's weak points had been. Even thinking the word rape made him want to throw up. He leaned his head in his hands and breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. Over and over again.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he felt the hand on his head stroking over the blond hair and the person squatting in front of him. The warm large hand made him look up. Two concerned obsidian eyes were watching his movement. The teen swallowed and wanted to latch onto Mustang and never let go. He smiled slightly.

"You don't have to do that." The older man's voice was low and comforting but Ed was taken aback by Mustang's statement.

"What?" He searched the Colonel's eyes to find an answer to this and was glad he wasn't met with one of the masks he usually wore in the office. Roy stroked a thump over the soft cheek and whipped the tears off.

"You don't have to try to smile. You're hurt. You don't have to pretend something else."

"I… I'm not… pretending anything. I just wanted to smile 'cause I… don't want you to worry anymore than necessary." His last few words were mumbled and he looked down again. The older man sighed and stood up.

"The doc called. He wants to make a proper examination. Said that he didn't want to hurt you any more after what had happened." He looked down at the crown of golden hair. "And Hughes has called. He made sure that he will be responsible for the investigation. He's already on the scene and after you have met the doc he'll be waiting in my office." Ed's head had jerked up at the mention of the one man who was something like a father to Ed. He swallowed and there were tears shining in his eyes again. He didn't know what he should say. Hughes knowing what had happened made in even more real than Roy knowing. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "So I leave you to take a shower. I think that was what you were about to do when I came in."

Roy hesitated a moment to give Ed the chance to say something – anything. As the teen didn't speak he turned to leave the bathroom.

"I can't move." Quiet mumbled words reached him and he turned to the blond teenager sitting on the toilet seat. Just this one sentence made his anger grow again and he wished he had burned the man who what he had done to the normally loud-mouthed brat. Maybe he would suggest it to the judge when that guy was being court martialled.

He walked back to his subordinate and crouched down in front of him. "What do you want me to do?"

Ed was biting his lip hard and there was a faint trail of blood running down his chin. Roy got some toilet paper and whipped it away. He stroked over the cheek again to make Ed relax before he would bite his lip off. A sob escaped the younger's throat as he took a breath to speak to the Colonel. Mustang made hushing noises and stroked through the golden hair.

An hour later and Ed was lying on his side in a hospital gown and a blanket over his nether regions. Roy was sitting next to him holding his hand as they waited for the doc to appear. They had managed to get Ed's boxers off without opening the old wounds and the teen had showered with Roy sitting on the toilet seat so the older man could help him if his legs decided to not support him any longer. They drove silently to the hospital and got Ed changed into the gown. Ed had worn one of Mustang's older slacks and a black pullover which hung him nearly to his knees. The teen sighed and traced patterns – alchemy circles – on the examination table under him. He hated hospitals and he hated having to be here.

They looked up as the elderly man walked into the hospital room with a chart and a camera in his hand. Ed swallowed hard.

"Edward, Colonel Mustang." The doctor nodded to them and sat down in the chair in front of the small desk sitting under the window. He didn't wait for them to reply. He got one of the rubber gloves and some clear fluid from the desk and got over to Ed. Before he sat down again he set up a stirrup and got a small metal instrument from the table next to the examination table.

"Edward, lie your left leg on the stirrup." The teen did what he was told and hissed slightly as he spread his legs wider as he normally would have done a day after Ryans had been on him. Roy shot the doctor a glance but the man just starred back with his cold grey eyes. "You can leave if you want, Colonel Mustang, if you don't like the way I do my job." The older man laid the blanket over Ed's legs so he wouldn't freeze while he examined him and so that Ed would feel more comfortable. The teen still had his eyes shut tightly and his browns furrowed and tried to breathe normally. The raven-haired man stroked Ed's left hand as the right hand was holding the blanket tightly. The doctor put on the glove and opened the bottle with the clear fluid to coat his gloved fingers with the gel.

"Edward, I want you to relax. It won't hurt when you stay relaxed and calm." The blonde nodded and squeezed Roy's hand harder as the doctor's cold wet fingers began to examine his anus. He had done it the night before and it still didn't hurt any less. Ed breathed a sigh of relieve as the doctor withdrew his fingers. The doctor looked up and frowned. Roy watched him and saw that he hadn't used the little metal thing, yet and the camera was still sitting unused on the table. The elder man opened the bottle again and got some more of the clear liquid on his gloved hand and – this time – took the metal thing as well and coated it with the lube.

"Colonel Mustang, please hold Edward down. I don't think he can hold still any longer and I don't want to have him sedated while I take the photos." Roy swallowed and Ed had opened his eyes. He craned his neck to look around but his position prohibited him to see what was going on behind his back. He looked up to Roy. Fear was evident in his eyes. The dark-eyed man stood up and leaned over Ed. He got his arms around the teen without taking him up from the table but pinning him so that he couldn't move anymore. As the cold metal connected with his skin he fisted both hands in the uniform that was all around him. Minutes later it was over and Ed could take his leg from the stirrup and get comfortable on the examination table. He wanted to close his eyes and when he would wake up nothing of this would ever have happened. He would still be 14 and have his innocence and he would never have met Ryans and… and Roy wouldn't have kissed him and told him in his own cryptically way that he wanted more from Ed when he was legal and had brought Al back. He sighed. If he could choose… he didn't even know if he would choose another life.

Roy was sitting next to Ed again holding his hand and looking to the floor. The doctor was sitting at the table under the window and wrote something on the chart. The raven-haired man felt exhausted and didn't want to go to his office to see Maes. He wanted to bring Ed back to his place and lie down next to teen and hold his hand while Ed slept peacefully next to him. But legal proceedings needed paperwork what had to be signed. Ed needed to be put on ill-leave. But who would take care of him? His little brother? It wasn't an option he knew that. Ed wouldn't want Al to know and that would Ed put into a position where he would have to act as if everything was alright and that meant more harm than good for his condition – physically and mentally. Roy rubbed his eyes with his free hand and sighed. So what option was left? He hadn't a clue and he couldn't think properly, not in the hospital where everything stung of antiseptics and where he could see the little metal thing that had helped to open Ed's buttocks wider so that the doc could take proper photos of what Ryans had done to the 15-year-old. He looked over to the teen who watched him with sleepy golden eyes. He loosened his hand from the younger man's and stroked over the blond hair hanging loosely over Ed's shoulders. He would think about something.

Five minutes later and the doctor was done with filling out forms and preparing a folder for the investigation department. He stood up and got a tube of salve out of one the cabinets in the room and walked over to the examination table where Ed was nearly asleep.

"I wish you were this relaxed when I examined you." Ed turned his head and frowned up at the elder man. The man sat down and motioned for Ed to lie on his side again.

"I thought you were done with examining him." Roy raised an eyebrow but tried to stay calm. He didn't know if Ed would be up for a finger up his backside.

"Don't get worked up about it. It's some salve what will help him to heal." The doctor opened the tube and got some of the white salve on his finger. He lifted Ed's blanket and spread the butt cheeks a bit to disperse it around the teen's anus and some of it inside the swollen opening. Ed tensed and cringed as the elder man rubbed the stuff into the tender skin.

"So, I'm done with it." He closed the tube and handed it to Roy. "You will spread it around his anus and inside the opening - at least twice a day. Don't use it sparingly. There is enough of this stuff."

Roy eyed the tube suspiciously and watched the doctor as he got the folder and handed it to Roy as well.

"It's the chart with the result of the examination. I will send the photos as soon as they are developed. There is also a telephone number of a psychologist. It's an advice not an order so it's up to Edward if he wants to go when he feels up to it." He looked down at the teen who was starring at the folder in Roy's hand. "And there are also your forms for the ill-leave inside. As his guardian you're responsible for his well being and as Ed has only his little brother who won't be able to take care of him I took the liberty of putting you on ill-leave as well as long as Ed needs to be taken care of."

Surprised the teen and the young Colonel looked up at the grim doctor. He shrugged and made his way over to the door to leave the room.

"Ed can get dressed again. Good bye Colonel, Edward." He nodded to them. He opened the door but turned around before he was out of the room. "And, Colonel, make sure that this bastard will suffer before he is allowed to die." With those words the doctor left the room and left the two males alone.

They walked silently to Roy's office. Ed was limping but refused to let Roy carry him. The others didn't need to know and it would be fucking embarrassing. As they were outside Roy's office they both stopped. Ed breathed in heavily. Hughes knew and he was about to see all the damage Ryans had caused. He swallowed as Roy opened the door. Hughes was sitting on one of the couches and looked at them when they entered. His green eyes were sad and his mouth was pulled down on one side. Ed sat on the couch opposite the Lieutenant Colonel with Roy next to him. Hughes didn't even look into the folder that Roy had given him. He waited until both were seated and sighed heavily. He looked from Ed to Roy and back.

"We have a problem. Ryans gets a civil court case."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: R

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

"_We have a problem. Ryans gets a civilian trial."_

* * *

"Did I just hear what I heard?" No answer from his friend but the deepening of his frown. "You can't be serious, Maes. Ryans is in the military and Ed as well. There would be no need..."

Roy didn't know how to go on. What Maes just had said didn't make sense. There was no need for a civilian trial – not unless somebody had decided on one. He rubbed with one hand over his eyes.

"Who?"

"Top Brass. Even Bradley could have decided it."

Roy sighed and sat back. This day wasn't getting any better and from the sound of it there wouldn't be any nice days coming for a long time. He looked over to Ed who had gone white. He bit his bottom lip and stared at Hughes with huge fearful golden eyes. He shook his head.

"No... No. NO!"

He jumped from his seat but fell back as pain shot through his backside. He hissed and tried to ease it away. That couldn't be true. If there was a civilian trial then there would be press and public and everyone would know. Everyone – Al, Winry, his teacher, all the people he had met on his journey. He swallowed. But what did he expect? He was Edward Elric – the fate's bitch and worse. He swallowed again and breathed slowly in and out, in and out. It helped to get his head clear again.

"What.. exactly does it mean? I mean the civilian.. trial."

He was sweating and the lingering pain in his back didn't make things easy - primarily sitting upright. He felt the movement as Roy got up and walked around the couch to get something from the little cupboard behind them.

"It means that Ryans won't be executed unless the judge decides that a civilian penalty isn't enough for the crime he committed."

Roy was back with a small blanket and a pillow under his arm. Ed and Hughes were looking up at him but the man just shrugged and sat beside Ed again handing him the pillow.

"I'm not tired."

Roy raised an eyebrow and smiled down at him.

"I know that you're not tired and I know that you shouldn't go to sleep while Maes is going to question you about the.. incident. I just want you to be more comfortable. You still must hurt.. down there."

He sighed and nodded. So much to being brave in front of Hughes. He laid the pillow on the armrest of the couch and lifted his legs onto it before Roy spread the blanket over him. He really felt better and the back pain was nearly gone in mere seconds.

Ed looked over to Hughes who couldn't suppress his anger any longer. His lips were a thin line and his eyes small slots. His fingers were trembling. Ed had never once seen this man so angry before. He swallowed and wished again that nothing of this had ever happened. He looked down at the table. He didn't want to look Hughes in the eyes – he couldn't. It nearly felt as if everything was his fault. Again he made people he cared for angry and sad. He sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Hughes take a deep breath before the older man spoke again.

"As for the reason why somebody decided on a civilian trial: I have no idea. There are just two options. The first one is that something already has sept through and the military doesn't want bad press for shooting the rapist of the Fullmetal Alchemist without the people having a chance to declare their sympathy with you Ed or option number two. Which means Ryans has really good friends up there and they don't want him to get shot that easily. As I haven't read anything in the morning papers yet means that option two is more likely."

Hughes sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"I just know that they already decided to let the trial take place in Central as East City hasn't a court high enough for such a trial."

Ed just nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say more or to feel more. Roy was rubbing his back and it felt good. Before last night he didn't even know that the Colonel had a caring side and that Roy felt more for him – more then he deserved. He sighed and shifted under the blanket.

Meanwhile Hughes had opened a folder with lots of pictures made by a instant camera. He couldn't clearly see what was on the pictures but he could guess. Pictures of Ryans office, of the things in the locked drawer. He shuddered under the blanket and swallowed hard so that he wouldn't vomit.

"Is everything alright?"

The rubbing had stilled and as Ed opened his eyes he could see Roy above him frowning. The teen just nodded and slowly breathed in and out. No need to pass out. Those were just pictures not the things themselves. Mustang sat back down but his gaze didn't leave the younger alchemist. Hughes cleared his throat.

"I know that will be hard for you, Ed, but could you tell me how it had started?"

The teen looked up and bit his bottom lip but nodded. He had to make his testimony and he was grateful for the first time that Hughes was in charge of the investigation. This way he didn't need to tell a stranger what had happened and why this guy had chosen Ed as his victim and why Ed hadn't fought back.

_It was autumn in East City and still warm in the evening. Ed walked alone to Eastern HQ to give his report and walk back to the dorms and his younger brother before said brother took another kitten in. He sighed. Really, how often did he have to tell Al that they couldn't take care of a pet. They travelled through the whole country and sometimes slept on the roadside sometimes with no real food for a day or two. Of course he felt bad for denying Al's wish over and over again. He swore to himself that the first thing he would get after his brother was back to his body was a damn kitten._

_He walked slowly upstairs until he had reached Mustang's office. He knocked and without waiting for an answer he entered. The outer office was empty and clean and so he made his way to the door at the side where Mustang's inner office lay. He opened the door without knocking and peered inside. The was nothing – not even some left papers on the desk. Hawkeye really made her work by thrilling the Colonel to do his. The teen shrugged and placed his report on the desk so that Mustang could read it fist thing in the morning. He yawned and stretched. As he turned around he saw another man standing in the doorway. Ed let his arms drop to his sides and looked at the man._

_'Isn't it a bit late for you to be here? Everyone has left.'_

_'I've seen that. I just brought my report.'_

_He walked to the door but stopped as the other male made no intention of leaving the doorway._

_'Step aside I want to go.'_

_The man cocked his head and smirked down at him._

_'Don't you know who I am?'_

_'No.'_

_The man tipped against his own shoulder and showed Ed the insignia of a Colonel._

_'So you're a Colonel. Big deal. Can I go now, Sir?'_

_He spat the Sir as if it was something distasteful – and for him it was, in some way or another. He took a step forward but the Colonel didn't move. Ed found this guy really annoying. Most of them knew Ed and his temper and wouldn't dream of talking to him with the chance of being insubordinated. So this guy seemed to be new here or something. Ed would show him that nobody in their right mind would even consider that he talked like a obedient subordinate._

_'No, I don't think so. You will be coming with me and I will teach you a lesson about talking the way you did to your superior officers.'_

_Ed rolled his eyes. This guy really wanted to be hurt._

_'Listen. I really want to go home now, Sir. If you would send your complaint to my Commanding Officer Colonel Mustang tomorrow morning? He really likes to deal with those first thing in the morning.' (Of course the exact opposite was true but Ed really wanted to go home and have something to eat.)_

_The Colonel's smirk grew wider._

_'Oh I don't think so, Edward. You will be coming with me. Now.'_

_Something in his voice made Ed shiver. This guy knew who was standing in front of him and still wanted to teach him a lesson. Good if he wanted a sullen teenager in his office he would get one. Ed was a great actor and could play this role as if he was one. He nodded and waited until the Colonel had turned around to guide him back to his own office. In the hallway Ed could see the name's tag on the Colonel's breast. _Ryans_. He would make sure that Ryans wished he hadn't taken him back to his office. How wrong he was there..._

_As they went into Ryans' office – a lot smaller than Roy's – the older man locked the door. Ed turned around at the clicking sound and raised an eyebrow._

_'Why did you...?'_

_'Oh, no need for an audience, Edward.'_

_The teen swallowed and wished he had run away as he had had the chance. Something really didn't feel right here._

_'So... Say what you have to say and I'll nod and say I'll never do it again and leave... Sir.'_

_The Sir was more an afterthought to get over with it than a sign of forming respect. The older man shook his head sadly and looked down at the blonde._

_'Edward, what I have in mind takes a longer time than some sentences.'_

_He walked over to his desk and put a key in the first drawer and unlocked it._

_'You and I both know that you would never listen to something as mundane as a speech about respecting your superior officers. And we both know that you have committed more severe crimes than just being disrespectful to me.'_

_He cocked his head to the side and smiled up at Ed who had gone white. The younger male starred at the older and swallowed._

_'What would you know? I have never done anything...'_

_Was it just him or was his voice trembling from the effort to stay calm. He couldn't know. Mustang had promised that no one beside himself, Hughes and Riza knew about his and his brother's condition. He had even shown him the fake report so that Ed could learn it by heard so nobody would ever find out the lie._

_'Tsktsktsk... Edward, Edward. I know how you lost your limbs and what you did to your brother.'_

_'I... I have lost my limbs...'_

_'Through a bomb? No, Edward. You know better and I know the truth.'_

_Ed's heart was drumming loudly. He couldn't just punch that guy to unconsciousness and hope he would get away with it. He still knew something and Ed couldn't risk that the higher-ups would find out eventually._

_'So what do you want? Stone transmuted to Gold?'_

_Ryans opened the first drawer and took a bottle and a small package out of it._

_'I don't need Gold, Edward. It would only be noticed that I'm more wealthy. So that's not an option.'_

_He swirled the bottle in his hand and looked at it thoughtfully. Ed crossed his arms over his chest. This guy was unnerving him. If he wanted something from him he should say it so that Ed could get over with it and leave that creepy guy alone and never come back to this part of Eastern HQ._

_'So what do you want?!'_

_'You.'_

_Slowly the blood was leaving Ed's face and what seemed to be his whole body to gather in the pit of his stomach to make him fell really bad._

_'No. I'm not leaving my command to be the dog of someone else. Think about something else.'_

_Ryans stood up and took the bottle and the package with him and stood in front of Ed._

_'You misunderstood me, Edward. I don't want you under my command. I want you literally under me.'_

_'You want...?'_

_'Sex with you plainly spoken.'_

_'But I am...'_

_'Oh, I know who you are and what you are. But I think it would be a good price for everything you have done.'_

_Ed had to swallow hard so that he would punch Ryans in the end. He couldn't. That was a price he couldn't pay. Not with this guy. He wanted someone else. It was his first time for god's sake. He shook his head._

_'No? Oh, Edward, you don't seem to understand that this is your only option. You can either let me sleep with you or walk out of that door and tomorrow morning being deported with your younger brother to a lab or even shot for your crime.'_

_'Mustang would...'_

_'Mustang wouldn't be able to do anything. He faked a report and lied to his superior officers and even the Fuhrer. There would be no way he would be able to help his favourite little lap dog.'_

_Ed was so lost that he couldn't even be angry at Ryans for calling him little – not in this situation._

_'I.. understand.'_

_He swallowed hard. He just had given up on something important to himself. But if he could rescue Al and Mustang by selling his virginity... He would at least try._

_'That's good. Now, I don't mind if you see it as rape. It is more or less even with you understanding your situation.'_

_'That's a one time thing, right?'_

_Somewhat hopefully he looked up at his rapist. But the Colonel just smiled._

_'We'll see.'_

_An hour later Ed limbed home. Ryans had bent him over the backrest of the couch standing in the office. That first time hadn't taken long and it had hurt. The guy hadn't prepared him the way he should have done and Ed just wasn't ready for something like that. He didn't feel fine and sleepy and just good - like it was described in all that books - but dirty and wrong._

_In the end they had done it three times with Ed not even being hard. He sat on one of the stairs in front of the dorm building. The movement made the pain coming back and he hissed loudly. So that had been his virginity? Maybe someday it would have been worth it but for now he couldn't bring himself to see it that way. He laid his head onto his arms resting on his knees and cried for the first time since Winry's parents had died. Funny that he hadn't even cried at his mother's funeral. But that time all he could think about was the one sin that had cost his virginity that night._

Ed's eyes have gone distant and he clenched the blanket in his fists. Roy was still rubbing his back but faced away to the floor. Hughes nodded at the end of the story.

"Let's end it here."

Ed looked up at the older man as he closed the folder and put the pictures back into an envelope.

"But.. the pictures.. I thought..."

"Not now, Ed. You need to rest and I need a break myself. I can't listen to anything any longer. We still have some days left before we have to go to Central. We will talk about it and you can take your time with it. Please?"

Ed was confused. He thought being over with it soon would be good for all of them but now Hughes wanted a break. He looked over to Roy who sat back with closed eyes and breathed in deeply. It hit him then and there that they hadn't known with what kind of cold mind Ryans must have planed it all. He swallowed and let his head sink back into the pillow. He heard Hughes sigh.

"I'll go and call Havoc. He will drive us to Roy."

The older man made his way to the door.

"What's with Al?"

Hughes turned around and looked into Ed's exhausted eyes.

"I'll go to him and tell him. He will understand, Ed. I think Lieutenant Hawkeye will be more that glad to have him at her apartment."

Ed nodded. So they would be separated again by something he had done.

* * *

Comments are love ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So here we go again... Thanks for all the reviews I got so far and the favs and alerts ^^ I'm glad that you like the story despite it being a fic where Ed is being severly hurt v.v

Be aware that I'm... kind of evil... and please don't kill for what will happen in this chapter... *harrumph*

For those who can't wait to get more a little bit sooner than here.. go to tenshishanai(dot)livejournal(dot)com ... The story will be updated there some days before I'll update here... but beware.. chapter 1+2 on LJ are chapter 1 here... so yeah.. it has a chapter more on LJ...

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: NC17

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

**Last time on Two Colonels:**

_'No? Oh, Edward, you don't seem to understand that this is your only option. You can either let me sleep with you or walk out of that door and tomorrow morning being deported with your younger brother to a lab or even shot for your crime.'_

* * *

**Chapter 05/??**

Ed walked slowly. Stairs weren't really made for somebody with back pain but mostly because people who made stairs hadn't people in mind who were stupid enough to get raped – more then once over months. He sighed heavily as he in the end reached the ground. He looked around to see where Havoc was waiting with the car to drive them to Mustang. The Colonel was still inside with the Lieutenant General in command. He couldn't remember his name and didn't know him very well. What he knew was that this General was really old and grey and a bit strange.

He saw Havoc standing next to car with a cigarette in his mouth. The Lieutenant looked up and waved to Ed before putting out his cigarette and walking over to the teen.

"Hey, Boss, you look awful."

Ed looked up and glared up at the blond man.

"You don't look so good yourself. Has Hawkeye made you stay longer again?"

"I'm not the Colonel you know."

The older man shrugged and opened the back door for the younger one noticing that Ed let out a small hiss as he sat down. He didn't comment on it. Maybe it was the season or his automail or both. Ed didn't want pity that was something all of them knew – even Fuery who was the newest of Roy's team.

It took at least 10 more minutes before Roy was coming down the stairs with Hughes beside him. He didn't wait for Havoc to open the door for him but slipped in himself next to Ed holding the teen's hand and stroking it softly. Hughes took a seat on the passenger's side. Ed was already sweating lightly again and leaned on Roy's shoulder so that he didn't had to sit upright the whole drive to Roy's house.

"Boss, everything alright with you? You're really pale. If I have to pull over just say so."

"Every thing's alright. Just do your job and drive the car."

"You're really grumpy today, you know."

Roy sighed and looked at Hughes who shrugged. They couldn't just tell Havoc in a car what had happened. They didn't want it and Ed didn't want it as well – at least they were sure of that.

"Lieutenant, just drive, please. Hughes will tell you everything, tomorrow."

Havoc raised an eyebrow but nodded. He didn't ask questions if he was provided with some kind of an order. The rest of the drive was silent.

Ed sighed heavily as he sat down on the soft bed. It was still unmade and he could feel the warmth lingering in the sheets – and Mustang's scent. But that was nothing special as he was in Mustang's bedroom sitting on his bed waiting for the man to come back from the bathroom. He had told the teen that he could go out into the hallway to get changed while Ed changed into some soft loose pyjamas but Ed had told him it would be more practical to go change in the bathroom.

Right. So changing. But how exactly? His back had started to burn again after the drive here and his underwear felt as if it was clinging to his backside. He just hoped that there was no blood in there. His first task was to get the pullover over his head. Good that was easy at least easier than getting pants and boxers off himself. He sighed and put the pyjama shirt on. It hung nearly as far down as the pullover but what a lot more comfortable as he didn't sweat too much in that thing. Next thing was worse. He stood up again and loosened the strings on the slacks which held them up. The pants were easily removed as they were loose enough to fall to the floor. But his underwear... He sighed and stepped out of the pile to his feet and got the pyjama pants from the bed and held them in front of him. Soft blue cotton and they smelled just like the rest of the room. If things would have went differently maybe he would still stand here going to get changed into soft cotton pyjamas with his back a little stiff – but it would have been a pleasant feeling knowing that it would have been induced by the man he loved.

He swallowed back his tears and made himself ready to pull his boxers down. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Roy stepped out with a similar but bigger pair of pyjamas on. He had his uniform in his hands – ready to be hung on hangers. He stopped and smiled at Ed but his smile faded as he saw what Ed was about to do and in what condition his boxers were in. The older man hung his uniform into his closet and walked back to Ed who had taken a seat on the bed again. He sat next to the teen and stroked his cheek.

"I'll get a wash cloth with warm water and we'll take our time with getting your boxers off. I'll apply some of the salve again and let you rest here. Hughes will understand."

The teen nodded and laid face down on the bed and Roy got the wash cloth and the salve. As the boxers came off without hurting Ed too much and Roy had applied the ointment where it belonged the older threw the blankets over Ed and let him rest in the bed without the pyjama pants - or anything else for the matter. The younger male sighed heavily and let himself drift off to sleep with the hope that he wouldn't dream.

It was hours later when Ed woke up again feeling more like himself. He looked up and saw that the sun had set outside. He rolled on his back flexing his buttocks a bit. It still felt odd but at least most of the pain had stopped. He sat up slowly and swung his legs out of bed. He stretched a bit and got the pyjama pants from the floor and put them on. The teen took a look in the mirror. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was literally everywhere. He sighed and combed with his hands though his hair – at least to look somewhat normal.

He walked downstairs hearing Mustang and Hughes talk in hushed voices as if they didn't want him to overhear whatever they were talking about. But he could guess – it wasn't that difficult after what had happened last night and today. He sighed and made himself known - that he was awake and ready for anything they may discuss now. They looked up to him somewhat surprised to see him standing there. The teen walked over and sat beside Roy on the large sofa in front of the hearth with Hughes opposite them.

"So let's get it over with. I really don't want to wait any longer."

Hughes nodded and sighed. Now came the worst part – telling about the encounters with Ryans. The older man didn't want to know about it but he had to know. There had been several 'toys' in the first drawer of Ryans desk. Some he had seen before, some where news to him but he could imagine what this guy had used them for and then there was that little thing that didn't make any sense at all. A small little bell hanging on a red ribbon. He took the picture and showed it to Ed.

"Can you tell me what this bell was for? Did he tie it around your neck?"

Ed was trembling and breathing loudly through his nose. He starred at the picture in his left hand. With all the things Ryans had done to him the bell was the most humiliating one. He swallowed and lied the picture back on the table.

"Not the neck. He... he used it with..." He was searching one of the items on the several photograph and as he had found it lay it beside the picture of the bell. "He used it with this thing...."

He swallowed and put his hands over his eyes. From all the things inflicted to his body he wanted to forget that once and for all. Hughes walked over to Ed putting a hand on his knee.

"Ed. Edward, look at me." His voice was soft and low like a father's voice trying to calm his child after a horrible nightmare. "He can't do anything to you. You're safe here but we have to know what he did to you so we can make sure he gets what he deserves." He stroked the blond hair. "When you tell me now what he had done then I can make sure that you don't have to tell it to the judge."

Ed sniffed but didn't look up.

"How... how will you make sure? I.. I thought they needed.. my … my testimony in court."

The teen tried to hold his sobs in but failed miserably. Memories were hunting his eyes and his head like it happened all over again.

"We can record what you have said. This way we have your statement and this way you have only to be there if the judge has questions himself. Okay?"

This time the young alchemist looked up and nodded. Hughes prepared the recorder and Roy got some coffee. He handed Ed a tissue so the younger male could whip his tears away. As everything was prepared the teen started to tell them the horror Ryans had put him through.

_It was his birthday. It was cold and his automail ached all over. He tried to warm himself up with an extra layer of clothing and gloves but it didn't help. It wasn't the cold from outside that made him shiver it was the knowledge that tonight he would loose another part of his soul by selling it to Ryans and his sadistic games. He swallowed hard. He had done everything so he wouldn't be here tonight. But what good could it bring? Better to get over with it. To him it was a day like all the others but to Al... His younger brother had prepared a small cake for him and he had gotten a scarf from Hughes and his family as a birthday present. He couldn't bring himself to wear it. Not with the man who had taken his virginity._

_He swallowed the bile taste back and hoped it would be over fast even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow. He had to lie to Al again making excuses. Telling his younger brother the automail hurt despite it didn't and making him worry again. He didn't even know what he should tell Al if this would go on until summer. He would be sweating to death under the blanket while hiding his back from his brother so he wouldn't see... See the damage Ryans had cost._

_He reached the one office he despised so much and was greeted with Ryans sitting – and smirking – behind his desk. The older man got the key from his breast pocket and opened the first drawer. Long gone were the times when this drawer had only contained lube and condoms. Now there were several toys – as Ryans called them – in the drawer and lube and condoms were hidden in the closet._

_'Good evening, Edward. I take it that you have gotten my note.'_

_The older man rummaged through the drawer and seconds later a violet big thing and a little bell on a red ribbon were lying in front of him._

_'I heard it was your birthday tonight. Congratulations, Edward. I thought I would reward you with a special gift.'_

_He got up and walked around the desk. Ed was still standing at the door with his back pressed against it. The Colonel walked over and locked the door – never take a chance at being caught in the act - and guided the teen to the middle of the room._

_'Take off all your clothes and lie them over the couch.'_

_Ed obeyed like he always did and Ryans watched with lecherous eyes as item after item hit the floor and then as Ed carried them to the couch standing naked in front of it. Maybe tonight it would be the couch or it would be the chair – the guy liked to do it on the chair._

_'Come to me Edward.'_

_Ryans had positioned his chair in front of his desk – so it would be the chair Ed presumed. But the guy sat on the chair and got the bell and the violet thing from the desk. They never did it from the front. Ryans disliked to watch Ed while he raped him. So what was it tonight? Had the Colonel changed his mind? The teen swallowed and walked over to the man standing in front of him. The older man bent down and tied the ribbon around the base of Ed's cock and handed him the violet thing._

_'That is my special gift for you tonight, Edward. Straddle the dildo after you have made it wet and make the bell ring so that I can hear it.'_

_Ed looked at the violet thing in his hands. Not only was the bell humiliating but this thing was just big. Ryans didn't have such a huge thing and he still hurt for days after their encounters. He swallowed._

_'With what...?'_

_'With what what, Edward? Making it wet? With your tongue obviously. Now go on, Edward.'_

_The sweet – disgusting – smile was back on Ryans face. Better get over with it. It couldn't be that hard. He took the rubber thing in his mouth and licked it so it would get wet over and over. He swallowed hard as he took it out of his mouth. It tasted bad and in his mouth it felt even bigger than in his hands. He licked it some more before he put it on the floor and straddled it with his hips. He had never done anything like that before. Not even before Ryans had taken his innocence. It just felt wrong to even think about it because the only connection to sex for Ed was with Ryans._

_He implied himself slowly and carefully. His back hurt like hell and he wasn't even halfway done. Ryans got up and stood in front of Ed. The teen stopped and looked up to his tormentor. The Colonel cocked his head and put his hands on Ed's shoulders taking care that he wouldn't touch the automail._

_'You're too slow, Edward.'_

_With those words he pressed the teen down to the hilt and Ed couldn't suppress a scream. His anus felt as if it would be torn apart. He panted heavily while Ryans took his seat again._

_'Go on. Make it ring.'_

_Ed breathed in and started to move his hips. He had closed his eyes and concentrated on his task._

_'Faster, Edward. I want to hear it.'_

_The teen moved his hips faster and without his intention he got hard. His body had never betrayed him like that before. The bell was ringing in his ears and he could feel that his own movements caused his body to stiffen and to get hot. He pressed further down and the tip of that thing hit a spot inside himself that felt good and made him see stars. He hadn't experienced something like that before. He looked up at Ryans who had a sadistic little smile on his face as if he knew exactly what this thing did to Ed's body._

_His body and mind felt separated. His mind told him to stop – not to enjoy this but his body wanted the release wanted to feel relaxed. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he felt himself release. Ed let himself fall to the side panting heavily. He felt good in some ways but humiliated and dirty in others and the other ways outweighed the good ways. He closed his eyes so that this guy wouldn't see him crying. He felt the movement behind him. The Colonel took the dildo from Ed. He felt empty and it hurt. The older man bent down and whispered into Ed's ear: 'This was your gift – release. I know you never had some. At least not with me . Now it's my turn, Edward.'_

_He pulled Ed to his feed and guided him to the chair._

_'Sit astride on it and put your hands on the backrest.'_

_So the teen did – still panting heavily. He felt exhausted and didn't know if he could endure it long enough without passing out before it was over. He heard the rustle of clothing behind him and felt Ryans' dick at his entrance. It was still stretched from the toy but it still hurt as Ryans got inside in one motion. It didn't take long but the bell was still on Ed's penis and with every movement the guy did that thing would ring loudly in the teen's ears..._

"Enough!"

Hughes ended the record and Ed looked up at him. He was trembling all over his body. He hadn't even noticed that Roy had put a blanket around him and had lied an arm over the blonde's shoulder. The raven-haired man handed the teen another tissue and loosened the grip on him. Hughes was rubbing his eyes – the glasses were lying in the table. The older man bit his bottom lip and didn't know what to do. He wanted to hurt this guy – badly and when he was done he wanted Roy to burn this ass to ash so no one would ever know that it had been Ryans.

Rape is bad enough but humiliating the teen with that bell and saying it was a gift for his birthday... How should he be able to stand through the trial with Ryans sitting there in a civilian court where he had no right to be?! Hughes exhaled heavily and looked over to the exhausted teen. It was wrong to make him go though this again. He felt the anger hot in his whole body. He sat up straight and put the record on again.

"Just this last question,Ed and we're done for today."

Ed nodded and waited for the question to come.

"How.. how often did he do that to you?"

The teen bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"I... I don't know. It wasn't that I... counted the.. times."

Hughes nodded.

"You said it was autumn when he first … advanced you. Could you give a possible date?"

Ed hesitated a moment and looked to his hands in his lap.

"October, 3rd."

* * *

Yes I'm evil.. and mean... and I like to make Ed suffer... -.- .... But if you would be so kind to review? That would be great -.^ Oh by the way... we still need people for the firing squat.. so if you want to do it.. sign up :D


	5. Chapter 5

Have fun... errr... kind of ^^;

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG13 (wow that's low...)

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_You said it was autumn when he first … advanced you. Could you give a possible date?""October, 3__rd__."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 06/??**

Ed was looking so peacefully while he was asleep. Roy sighed and turned on his back. It was the most disturbing thing he had heard tonight. Not only the bell or Ryans other games but the date when everything had started. The one date that Ed would never forget because it marked the beginning of his and Al's journey and now.. the loss of his virginity and the beginning of severe abuse. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. Just another two days and they would be on a train to Central where a trial awaited them – and press and public.

Hughes had gone to Al to bring him to Hawkeye and tell him what Ed couldn't. His friend came back an hour later with anger that couldn't be hidden any longer and a wish that Roy could grant him: alcohol, lot's of it. The man was lying in Roy's guest room sleeping at last and snoring so loudly that Roy couldn't fall asleep. At least that was his version. He sighed deeply and suddenly felt a cold smaller hand on his upper arm. He was surprised and looked over to find Ed lying there – facing him with dark golden eyes and a deep frown.

"Did I wake you up?"

Roy was whispering and reached over to put a strand of loose hair behind Ed's ear. The teen watched his every movement but shook his head.

"No. I couldn't really sleep. I tried but... there were dreams and I don't … want to see what they are showing me."

The blonde scooted a bit closer to Roy lying the hand back on the upper arm.

"I could give you a pill – a light one. I could help to fall asleep without dreaming."

"No. I don't want any pills. They make my head fizzy and I don't like that."

Roy nodded. He didn't take anything himself unless it was too bad and even exhaustion didn't bring the welcome dreamless sleep.

"Why are you still awake?"

Roy looked over to Ed and thought a moment over his question. Was is really Hughes snoring in the room next to theirs or was his reason that he had never seen his friend that depressed before?

"I don't know. There is a lot going on in my head."

Ed nodded and starred at his hand resting on Mustang's arm.

"All this months... I thought it would never end... That it would go on and on until.. yeah until I could finally leave the military but... But in the same moment I realised that he wouldn't let me go because... of what he.. knew."

Roy took Ed's hand in his to warm it up.

"What did he know exactly?"

Roy rubbed with one hand over the soft smaller one while looking at it. He heard as Ed breathed in slowly.

"I... never asked him. But I thought he just knew.. what I had done because he knew that I hadn't lost my limbs through a bomb or something similar."

Roy just nodded. So they had to find out if Ryans really knew what Ed had done when he was 10 or if he just presumed what Ed had done. And they had to find out who decided on a civilian trial for that guy.

Hughes had gotten Ryans' file. There wasn't anything exceptional in it. Ryans was older than Roy and Hughes and had been transferred to the East a month before he started to abuse Ed. So his friends must be in Central where the trial would take place. Roy sighed heavily. With the chance that it could be the Fuhrer himself the possibility of getting the death penalty wasn't high. Even if the one man who made the decision wasn't the Fuhrer but a high-ranking General their hope was minimal. He fisted his hands.

"Colonel, that hurts."

He opened his hands and looked to Ed who rubbed his left hand that Roy nearly had crushed in his.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, Ed. Never."

Ed waggled his hand and nearly smiled at his Colonel.

"Never mind. It's not that I'm that easily broken."

The smile faded within seconds after his own statement. His mouth was a thin line and he pressed his hand to his chest. It was true. Ed wasn't easily broken when it came to fights and arguments but his mind was different. Somewhere inside there was still the little 12-year-old seeing the good things in the world until Tucker had shown him that your own family could betray you and now Ryans who used something so powerful against Ed that even Roy didn't know why the teen could still be angry and loud-mouthed. Why hadn't he seen it? Why had he thought that Ed was safe in the military when there had been cases of rape before?

The older man sat up and pulled Ed to his chest. He stroked over soft blond hair and breathed his smell in – oil from the automail, his own shampoo and salt. He never wanted to let go and have Ed safe against himself. He felt tears well up and pressed his face into the golden locks. The teen went stiff at first but got his arms around the older's neck and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, Ed. Just let me... Just some minutes, okay?"

They didn't know how long they sat there but as Ed started to shiver Roy was letting him go and laid back down inviting the teen into his arms. The blonde hesitated a moment but gladly took the place so close to Roy feeling the warmth radiating from his body. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Roy stroked over his hair and back. The Colonel's breathing brought him close to the border of sleep but there was still something bothering him.

"What will happen in court?"

"Hm?"

Roy was nearly asleep and did everything to come back to reality to answer the teen's question.

"I've never been to one. You... always went for me. So I want to know what will happen there. What do I have to expect?"

Roy swallowed so his tongue wasn't hanging dry in his mouth. He thought a moment or two. He had always been in a military trial and not a civilian one. They were a bit different.

"Well. I haven't been to one either but they can't be so different from the military trials I had to go to tell them that you didn't destroy a town on purpose."

Ed snorted from his chest but waited until the Colonel went on.

"They will ask your name and age and birthday and sometimes your birthplace. Then the judge asks you about your current place of living – which is my place in your case as I'm your guardian. I don't know if you still have to swear on the state's constitution but that comes afterwards. Er... and then the lawyers ask you questions about the case and sometimes about yourself."

He licked his lips and yawned.

"They do that with all the witnesses and the defendant."

Ed swallowed hard.

"So HE will be there?"

Roy stilled for a moment but soon started to stroke his back again.

"I think so. I'm sorry."

Ed just nodded. Some minutes there was silence and Roy was drifting off to sleep again.

"Will I have to tell my whole name?"

That was a question he hadn't expected.

"I.. think so. What should be wrong with your name? Or do you mean your military name? It's a civilian court so I don't think you have to mention it unless the judge or one of the lawyers mention it."

"I don't mean my military name. That's cool but .. my second name..."

"Second name? You have a second name?"

"Sure. Don't you have one?"

"I have. But what should be wrong with yours? I didn't even know you had one."

Ed sat up and looked down at Roy with lightly flushed cheeks.

"Does that mean the I-know-just-everything Roy Mustang doesn't know everything? Haven't you read my file?"

"I don't know everything, Ed. I just have my sources. And I haven't read your file. I'm your Commanding Officer. I had all the information I needed."

Ed nodded and laid back down. Roy began to stroke his hair and back again. Again there was some moments silence.

"So tell me your second name, Ed. It can't be that bad like Irving or something."

"Is Irving your second name?"

"No. It's Havoc's second name. So tell me yours."

"Only when you tell me yours."

"Okay. So go on."

"But don't laugh. I can't help it, okay?"

"Deal."

Ed breathed in deeply and let his breath out slowly.

"Can't you tell me yours first?"

Roy suppressed a chuckle and swallowed it down.

"Alexander."

"Like in Armstrong?"

"Yep. Same name. Now you."

"I wish I had a second name as good as yours. Even it would be Louis I would be glad."

"You really don' have to tell me if you don't want."

"No. That wouldn't be equivalent. You told me yours so I tell you mine."

He took another deep breath.

"You won't laugh, right?"

"Edward."

"Okay, okay." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "It's Angelus."

Roy was so shocked he couldn't even laugh. He had expected literally everything even a female name like 'Maria' as some old parents tended to name there boys as a second name Maria. But Angelus? Hohenheim was old but being that old and mean... Wow.

"Angelus means Angel, doesn't it?"

He felt the nod more then he saw it. Angel. Taking Ed's character he was far from an Angel as one can be. He shrugged. It maybe wasn't so bad.

"I kind of like it."

"Wanna swap?"

"No. But I think I like it."

Ed snorted again but was silent for the rest of the night. Roy meanwhile dreamt of a blonde angel with a metal arm and little red horns on his head.

The teen and the raven-haired man were already sitting in the kitchen with coffee and some breakfast as Hughes stumbled in with even darker rings under his eyes than Ed's and Roy's.

"I don't even start by asking how your night was. Coffee or headache tablet first?"

Hughes took a seat next to Ed who was sipping his coffee slowly.

"Tablet first. I don't think I can stomach any coffee. Do you have tea?"

Ed looked to the older man and raised an eyebrow. He had gone to bed before Hughes had come back to Roy after he had talked to Al. The Colonel just had told him that Hughes had alcohol last night and from the look of it he had had far too much. Ed vowed to himself to never drink a droplet of that stuff.

After Hughes had his tablet and some tea Roy had found in the back of one cabinet – there wasn't even a name on it any more – they talked about what they would do today. Ed still had to answer a lot of questions and Hughes and Roy hoped it wouldn't be like the night before. They also had to get the teen a suit he could wear in court. He couldn't wear his everyday outfit and he wasn't old enough to wear a military uniform, yet, besides that it wouldn't look good in a civilian court. Some other new clothes for Ed wouldn't be bad as well. He was known for his red and black but he needed something less spectacular. So the three men decided to go clothes shopping and buy some groceries as the tea really wasn't good at all.

Later that night they were sitting together in the living room. Ed had given more information about the encounters with Ryans and Hughes and Roy had listened and felt the anger flowing through their veins. Hearing of the times Ed had passed out from the pain and been taken again after he had regained consciousness were enough for Hughes to throw his coffee mug against the closest wall startling Ed. The teen wished that everything would be over soon – that the trial would be over, that he could back to searching for the philosopher's stone, getting Al back. The blonde swallowed heavily. All this would throw them back for months. The trial meant that he couldn't just go to the First Branch and get some research done. He didn't even know what his brother thought about all that – Ed had promised him to get his body back as soon as possible.

Hughes sat opposite from Ed massaging his throbbing temples. The older man wished that he could leave Ed out of it. Hide him somewhere that he wouldn't have to see Ryans again – that he wouldn't have to go through all that again just by seeing the man.

"Hughes?"

The dark-haired man looked up. Ed regarded him with fearful eyes – probably afraid of another outburst from the older man.

"Yes, Ed?"

The teen fidgeted with his hands in his laps and bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't be afraid of me. He should feel safe with me – and Roy. The older man cocked his head and searched the teen's face.

"Just say what you want to say, Ed. I.. won't do something like before."

Ed blinked and shook his head.

"Oh. I.. I'm not.. That's not..." He bit his bottom lip again. "What did... Al say?"

Hughes raised both eyebrows. That's what Ed was afraid of. His younger brother was him the most dearest person in the world. He would do literally everything for him – and he had done nearly everything, including selling his body so Al would be safe. And Roy he added in his thoughts.

"He was... sad. Not about the fact that you didn't tell him – that's something he could understand. But why you didn't tell Roy or me. I tried to make him understand that that wasn't a possibility. Not under the given circumstances."

Ed nodded. He just hoped he could see his brother in the eyes when they would see each other again. He swallowed and blinked the tears away.

"Shouldn't you have told the others about it today?"

Hughes put his glasses on the table and nodded.

"Riza was there and heard what I told Al. She told me to get back to you and that she would tell the others today. She was angry and sad, too. Told me: 'If they need somebody for this guys' execution I'll be in the first row.'"

Hughes let a smile slip on his face. He knew that Ed was special to them. Not only because he was the youngest state alchemist in history and working with them but because he was a part of their team – being their mascot in some way, their little brother. And now this kid who was so dear to them was hurt and they would help to make him feel better.

"She promised to be there the day after tomorrow when we drive to Central. She brings Al with her so you can say good-bye for the time being."

"So Al can't come?"

Hughes sighed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't be wise. There might be someone out there who wants this whole thing to stop – to get Ryans free without having to go through legal proceedings. And we both know what kind of threat Al is."

The older man's face was sober and he saw Ed thinking about it. The younger male nodded – he understood what Hughes was saying. It still hurt to leave his younger brother behind despite he knew that Riza would take care of him - and Black Hayate of the kitten problem.

The dark-haired Lieutenant Colonel walked over to the teen and sat beside him on the sofa. Roy was sitting outside – he had needed some alone time and some time to cool down so he wouldn't do something like Hughes had done before. The older man put an arm around Ed's shoulders. The teen sighed and leaned his head on Hughes' shoulder.

"There is a question I'm asking myself over and over again. It's kind of a riddle to me – a psychological one."

Ed raised his head to Maes and raised an eyebrow looking at the man questionably. The older man took a deep breath.

"There are.. some studies about raped teenager … male and female and they showed a certain … behaviour."

The teen sat up and searched Hughes' face for an answer to this declaration.

"And?"

"And you haven't shown this.. behaviour."

Ed knitted his brows together. There was a behaviour expected from him? He had been raped and there was still something rational some … one expected from him. How should that even work?

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing bad, Ed, really. It's just..." He inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly. "When someone is raped – and there is no difference between boys or girls – they usually avoid people with the same gender as their rapist unless they had been raped and abused by both genders."

He watched the teen carefully.

"What I want to say: You're very trusting with Roy – and me. There have been cases where the teens couldn't even look in their father's or mother's eye again after what had happened."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't find comfort in trusting you two and should be afraid and think you would do the same with me? That I shouldn't lie my head on your shoulder or..."

"Or sleep in one bed with Roy. Basically, yes. That's what I'm talking about. Don't misunderstand me, please. I'm finding comfort, as well, when you trust us so deeply but please don't make it out of gratitude."

"My mother is dead, I don't even _want_ to know where my father is – because he left us – you're the closest thing to a father I have and Roy..." The teen swallowed and looked Hughes directly in the eyes. "He is more to me than I would have thought before that all has started. But over all those months – over all the times that guy had been on me – inside me. He was the one I trusted most to find out. I hoped he would find out. That he would find me and that night when everything was over he said... said..."

The teen clenched his teeth and tried to hold his tears back but as soon as he had told himself he wouldn't cry again the first tear slipped down his cheek. Hughes reached out and whipped it away. He was startled as the sudden confirmation from Ed. Had he really overseen it all the time? He pulled the teen close and let him cry in his chest.

"What did he say, Ed? What did Roy say to you that night?"

Ed sniffed and sobbed and couldn't hold back the tears long enough to answer.

"I asked him if I could be a part of his life when everything was over.", came the reply from behind Hughes and Ed.

* * *

Next update? Probably somewhen next week ^^ Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Normally I update a little later than on LJ but I decided that you had to wait long enough and that I'll update here today as well ^^

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: NC17

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_What did he say, Ed? What did Roy say to you that night?" "I asked him if I could be a part of his life when everything was over."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 07/??**

Ed was starring out of the window. They have left East City three hours ago. They took extra slow trains and changed often that nobody could find them and that nobody would be waiting for them in Central. There had been the first article in the newspapers this morning. It wasn't big but still on side one that everyone who read at least page one got to know what had happened to Ed. The teen sighed heavily and leaned his head against the window. The nature flowing by their window was comforting but he still felt sad.

Al and Hawkeye had been there this morning. At first the blonde felt kind of guilty. It hadn't been him who had told Al but Hughes. They hadn't seen in days and he felt as if it had been years by the way they handled each other. Al was treating him like Ed had become somebody else over those days – as he was afraid that if he would touch his brother he could break. Ed frowned deeply at his younger brother and before said younger brother could do anything he was thrown on his back. If he would have been in his human body he would have been hurt. Somehow this broke the spell and Al could even hug his brother as they had to say good-bye. Even Hawkeye bent down and hugged the teen tightly. 'I'll take care of him.' she whispered in his ear and saluted Hughes and Roy.

That had been three hours ago and now all he wanted was to go to sleep or be in Central already. Roy was sitting beside him and laid his arm around the teen's shoulder pulling him to his chest kissing the top of the blond head. There had been a lot of arguing and discussion when Hughes had found out about Roy's feelings for Ed. Mostly because he was worried that Ed wasn't ready for a relationship – with another man no less – or that Roy was pitying the young man for what had happened to him. It took Roy more than an hour to calm his best friend down to tell him about his feelings and since when they had been blooming – no it hadn't happened over night.

"If you want, you can sleep, Ed. It will take at least another two hours before we have to change for the train to Central. Until then you can sleep."

The teen looked up into two tired obsidian eyes. The Colonel was exhausted as was Hughes. Both men had been talking to the head of prosecution in Central. It hadn't been easy to get the man on the phone and until now they didn't even know who the State Attorney would be. Hughes knew some of them but couldn't say who would be in charge. Roy would take the part of ancillary suit as Ed was still under the legal age of consent. But everything else was still open. They couldn't even get to know who Ryans' solicitor would be. 'Definitely someone well-paid.' Hughes had grumbled after he had ended the conversation.

"Only when you two take a nap as well."

Roy looked over to his friend who was reading the file again. The raven-haired man sighed heavily.

"Maes?"

"Hm?"

The older man didn't even look up.

"Maes."

"Hm?!"

Roy rolled his eyes leaned forward and held his hand between the file and Hughes face.

"Hnmg..."

The bespectacled man looked up at his friend frowning deeply.

"What?"

"Leave the file alone – just for an hour. You need to get some sleep, we all do."

The older man looked from his friend to the blond teen and back up. He saw the hope in Ed's eyes. He shrugged and closed the file.

"Maybe an hour will be fine. Wake me up when I'm not awake by the time we have to change for the next train."

With those words Hughes yawned and put his glasses down. Roy sat back and pulled Ed close again. The teen shifted until he was comfortably lying with his head on Roy's chest and closed his eyes.

The teen felt heavy but good. It was warm and comfortable and someone – probably Roy – was stroking through his hair. He sighed and opened his eyes. Everything was dark around him. At first he didn't know where he was but then he took his surroundings in. He was laying on a soft bed with the blanket pulled to his shoulder. Roy was indeed laying next to him on his side stroking the teen's hair softly.

"Hey."

Ed yawned heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey. How long was I out?"

Roy thought a moment or two about it and smiled down at him.

"Five hours more or less. We couldn't wake you when the time came to change for the next train so I carried you over and then we couldn't get you to wake up as we pulled in Central Station."

"Didn't think I was that tired." To underline his statement the teen yawned.

"It wasn't only your tiredness."

Ed knitted his brows together. The Colonel hadn't given him anything to make him go to sleep so what was he talking about.

"You didn't even notice, did you?"

The younger man inclined his head and looked questionably at the older man.

"You had a fever, Ed. We hadn't noticed it as well until you were laying in my arms and your head was too warm not to notice it. Even through all the layers I was wearing."

Roy reached his hand out and rested it on Ed's sweaty forehead. He didn't feel warm or even hot let alone ill. The teen knew how it was to have a fever – he had had them often enough over the last months. He had nearly expected one the day after he had been with Ryans but it didn't come – maybe because he had been busy with giving his statement. Now his body felt relaxed and it could asked for some repayment for the last days it had been working through everything.

The teen closed his eyes sighed heavily. Damn timing. He wished his body had fought a little longer against the fever. Roy and Hughes didn't need to worry even more. It had been enough that Roy had seen him at his lowest – twice – and now his Colonel had to see him laying down with a fever caused by Ryans and the things he had done the the little blonde. Roy was still stroking his head and hair as somebody knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer opened the door.

"Is he awake?"

Ed opened his eyes to Hughes and another man standing behind the Lieutenant Colonel. The young alchemist recognised him as the doctor who had examined him the night and the day after the incident.

"He is and he hadn't known himself that he had a fever."

Roy answered his friend's question and sat up. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up to give the doc a little room. The older man frowned down at the teen and Ed suspected that the man wasn't even able to smile or to wear any other facial expression but this frown. Doctor Knox opened his bag and took a stethoscope and a clinical thermometer out. He lied them on the night stand.

"Edward, would you open your pyjama top for me? I need to listen to your lungs."

The teen hadn't even known that somebody had changed him from his clothing and got to work on his buttons. Slowly he opened the top and waited for the doc to go on with the examination. The older man got his stethoscope and listened to the blonde's heartbeat and his lungs.

"There is nothing wrong with his lungs and his heart. So it's not a cold or any other bronchial infection. I suspect the fever is a reaction to … the things done to his body. It's not life-threatening but I want him to lie down."

The doctor took the thermometer from the night stand and motioned for Ed to open his mouth. The teen obeyed reluctantly as he wasn't very fond of anything that had to do with illness and hospital. Five minutes ticked by before the doc slipped the thing from his mouth again, looked at it and shook his head.

"101.3 1 . It has broken. By the end of tonight it should be gone."

Doctor Knox packed his bag and stood from the bed.

"If he shows any other symptoms or the fever is raising call me. You have the number from my hotel. For now I want him to sleep and to eat. Good-night, Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, Edward."

With those words the older man was out of the room and moments later they heard the front door closing. Roy and Hughes were still standing next to the bed looking down at Ed who felt kind of guilty to make them worry – again.

"Sorry... for worrying you... again."

Both older men looked surprised.

"We're not angry at you, Edward. That is not your fault. Nothing of it."

Hughes was taking a seat next to the little blonde stroking over the sweaty golden hair. Roy was standing behind his best friend. He didn't want to interfere. Hughes was like a father to Edward and it was best that the man calmed the teen – although his fingers were itching to stroke and hold the little alchemist.

"How about you taking a nap with Roy here and I'll wake you up in about an hour and then you'll eat something."

The teen nodded and waited for his Colonel to take his place next to him. As soon as Mustang was laying next to him the younger man got closer to the older alchemist and laid his head on the presented chest. Roy was looking gratefully at his friend and nodded as said friend left them that Ed could sleep a little longer. Moments later the younger's breathing evened out and he was asleep again.

_He was back in the office. It was dark outside but when wasn't it? The leech was sitting behind his desk and smiled at him – his disgusting smile he always wore when the teen was here. He was naked – so it was already time that the man made his move. The young alchemist swallowed heavily and looked around. What would it be today? The sofa? The chair? Or would he have to embarrass himself by using that violet thing again? Every time he heard a bell he shuddered. What was worse: Al liked kittens and most of the cats in the neighbourhood wore bells around their necks._

"_Come over here, Edward. I'd like to give you something."_

_Reluctantly the teen walked over until he stood in front of the older man. Said man opened his first drawer and took the bell and something blue out of it. Immediately the teen closed his eyes. He didn't want to see how the Colonel bound the little golden thing around his penis again. As the older man started to stroke his cock his eyes flew open._

"_Wh...what?!"_

"_Hush, hush, Edward. We want to have good pictures of you, won't we?"_

_The teen swallowed heavily. Pictures? Why would this guy want to take pictures of him with his hard penis? The Colonel stopped stroking him and got out of his own clothing. His small thing – it was just a little bigger than Ed's own but the blonde didn't know if it was that way, if a penis didn't grow any larger – was hard and dripping already. The disgusting guy turned him around and propped his anus with two fingers. It hurt. He wasn't ready for it – he never was. As he was done he got the lube and the blue thing from the desk. Slowly the older man inserted it into him. This thing was even larger than the violet thing from before._

_Ed gasped and waited for the man to stop. His anus was stretched and he could feel that it would be ripped apart if that thing was moved any further inside. The teen breathed a sigh of relieve as the Colonel stopped and turned him around again._

"_Get over there. You know what to do, don't you?"_

_The young alchemist walked stiffly to the middle of the room and knelled down. The thing moved in a little further and Ed hissed._

"_That will do, Edward. Look up."_

_Without him noticing the older man had followed him to were he was knelling. He looked at the camera in the older man's hands. What did this guy want to do? The Colonel loosened the teen's hair and positioned himself in front of the teen._

"_Now I want you to get a hold on yourself. Smile for me."_

_With the blue thing inside him it was hard to do anything but hiss and gasp but to get out of here soon the teen tried to smile. It wasn't genuine but it didn't look like the Colonel would want that. The man took several photos from his front, from his back and from his side. When Ed's penis softened the man would stroke it back to full hardness._

"_Now move a bit and look like you enjoy it."_

_The blonde swallowed but did as he was told. He moved and hissed but tried to not let it show. The man took photos again until he was satisfied and told the teen to stop. Ed was already sweating heavily and he felt blood running down his legs. This would hurt for days._

_The man put the camera on some smaller table. He prepared it that it would take pictures on its own and walked back to the blonde and positioned himself in front of Ed and pulled him up so that the young alchemist would look right at the man's cock. He swallowed heavily. He couldn't mean that!_

"_I see that you already know what I want from you."_

_Ed looked pleadingly at the Colonel – he never had done that but sucking this cock was too much for him._

"_But... you never..."_

"_You weren't ready but you are now and a good friend of mine wants some... pictures of our... activities. Now get over it and take it in your mouth. I want you to suck it and ride the dildo."_

_The teen shook his head. Wasn't it enough that the man humiliated him by taking photos he was showing to some pervert? He couldn't mean it. But when did the man ever demand anything without meaning it?_

_The blonde leaned in and took the man's cock in his mouth. The pre-cum was bitter and he didn't like the taste of it or that that thing pulsed in his mouth while the man sighed and pulled his hair. Reluctantly he licked the underside and started to bob his head._

"_Don't forget to ride the dildo."_

_Slowly the teen moved his head and his hips. It hurt and he nearly gagged as the older man bucked his hips to get in deeper. As always it didn't take long until the man came but this time they hadn't used a condom and as the cum hit the back of his throat the teen pulled back inserting the dildo deeper and hurting him even more. The blonde was screaming from the pain._

Roy was pulling the teen to his chest stroking his back and trying to get the teen out of his dream.

"Hush, Edward. I'm here. I'm here. Hush, hush."

Slowly the blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. At first he didn't know were he was but he felt safe as his Colonel was with him.

"Was...it..."

"Just a dream, Edward. He's not here. You're safe. I'm here."

The blonde nodded.

"I think I need to vomit."

Immediately the older man sat up and helped Ed to sit up as well before the two of them made their way to the guest bathroom right next to their room. Roy left the teen to get over his illness. He had felt as Ed had started to struggle in his sleep, as his brows furrowed deeper. Then the little blonde had started to whimper and to cry and Roy had been trying to wake him up. But the nightmare had been stronger.

There haven't been many times in his life that he had felt helpless but now... He cared for the little blonde. He didn't like to admit it but he cared for him – more than for his other subordinates. At first he told himself that it was because of Ed's age – because of the things the teen had gone through in his 15 years. But the older the younger man got the more he felt drawn to him. He wanted to hold him close after assignments went bad and to comfort him when another lead was a dead end – he hadn't known that sometimes the sadness behind the golden eyes came from Ryans' severe abuse.

He closed his eyes tight – it was enough that Ed felt ill but he didn't need to see Roy throwing up. He hadn't told Edward that Hughes' team had found photos of some of the things Ryans had done, that one of Hughes subordinates was being court martialed because he had tried to sell some of them to the local press. How could somebody even think about doing something like that – to humiliate the little alchemist even more by selling evidence? How could anybody want to buy this things? How could anybody want to take those pictures in the first place? He swallowed heavily and breathed in deeply. With the photos they had found a letter. '_My dearest friend_' was the headline but no name was written anywhere. '_I'm sending you the newest photos of our little friend_.'was the first sentence and Roy wanted to scream and to burn this piece of paper until nobody would even find ash of it. '_Do you see how he enjoys it? I'm thinking of another reward again. Do you have any ideas?_' now he wanted to burn Ryans himself and the man he was sending the letter to. He wished he knew who it was.

He hadn't heard the door opening or anyone walking inside. His head snapped up as the warm hand landed on shoulder. Hughes was standing right in front of him – his mouth a thin line.

"I got the head of prosecution on the phone. McAfee will be in charge."

"Is he good? I never heard of him before."

Hughes closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You can't have heard of him – he is fresh from university. It's his first case."

Somehow Roy had suspected something like that. There wasn't any luck in Ed's life. He was really the fate's bitch.

* * *

1 about 38.5°C

Comments are love ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait ^^ Hope you like it ;)

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG 13

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_I got the head of prosecution on the phone. McAfee will be in charge."_

"_Is he good? I never heard of him before."_

_Hughes closed his eyes and shook his head._

"_You can't have heard of him – he is fresh from university. It's his first case."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 08 / ?**

It was early that morning that Gracia and Hughes called them down to have breakfast. Roy watched Ed as the young blonde got out of bed. He was pale, very pale. Roy knew exactly why the young man had gotten paler with every day they had staid with Hughes and his family. Whenever Ed went out with Roy or Hughes or both for mundane tasks as grocery shopping or simply to get some fresh air there were people staring at the young alchemist whispering behind their hands and pointing at him. They had even tried to dye the blond hair black and getting him fake-glasses but it hadn't helped anything. Ed was just too known among the people in Amestris.

With everything they had to do last night they hadn't gotten much sleep anyway. Tomorrow was the first day of the trial and Hughes had had a long talk with McAffee last night making sure the kid – and the young man was a kid, even Ed was more of an adult than him – would have at least a strategy they could use. All their so-called lawyer had was a request form to get Ed out of the court room after the first rehearsal. Hughes nearly wanted to strangle the young man and if Roy hadn't been there he would have done so. The older man had already handed in the form and made sure that their judge had signed it and had given Ed the permission to leave the court room after he had given his personal data to the judge. The teen would be brought then to a special room where he would wait with Hughes until the judge had any further questions. They had even gotten the judge so far as to except the public from the hearing when Ed's testimony would be played in the court room.

When Ed had gotten down to get a glass of water McAffee had taken it too far. He had openly stared at the young teen taking in his every feature as if Ed was some kind of art model or exhibit. He hadn't even stopped when Ed had looked their way turned even paler and had run upstairs without his glass of water – Gracia had been furious and had followed the young alchemist upstairs to calm him down. Meanwhile Roy had been reading Ryans' file again. There wasn't anything in there they could use. Hughes had already his team on the other Colonel's past but they couldn't give a satisfying answer to why the man had suddenly turned into a rapist and child molester.

Roy had sighed and laid the folder on the nearest table as Hughes bad McAffee good-bye nearly throwing the door into the younger man's face. Roy could clearly see that there was a head-ache forming in the older man's head and the dark-haired Colonel said good-night and walked upstairs leaving Hughes fuming in the living room. He slowly opened the door to his and Ed's given bedroom. Gracia was sitting next to a huge pile of blankets speaking to it softly stroking over what he presumed was Ed's head. She was still holding a half-empty glass of water. When he entered the young woman looked up at the dark-haired man and smiled. She stood up taking a small package with her. Gracia walked over to where Roy was still standing and closed the door after her.

The raven-haired man walked over to the young teen and sat down where Gracia had just left. Ed was staring at the opposite wall. The older man stretched his hand out to stroke over the soft blond locks and just a flicker of golden-eyes let him know that Ed even registered his movement. Silently they sat there until Roy was just too tired to remain sitting. He got up and changed into his pyjamas climbing in behind Ed and dragged the teen to his chest. They had done it so often that Ed didn't flinch any more. The young man turned in Roy's embrace and fitted his head under the older man's chin. For several minutes they remained silent. The dark-haired man's breathing got shallow with every moment and he nearly hadn't heard the small whisper of his name. He swallowed before he answered.

"Yes, Ed?"

"Why does everybody stare?"

The older man took some time to answer the question.

"You are famous, Edward and you are the People's Alchemist."

"But they never starred before... Well, they did but not the way they are doing it now... as if I were some... some... freak..."

The teen swallowed hard and pressed his face against the smooth skin of Roy's throat.

"You're not a freak, Edward. They are for starring at you and" he swallowed "_he_ is for doing what he did."

He couldn't suppress his anger. Every time he thought about the way that man had weaselled out of his rightful penalty he wanted to burn the guy.

He squeezed Ed and kissed the top of the teen's head.

"We should sleep, Ed. Tomorrow is an important day... and we don't want to oversleep."

Ed just nodded and took a deep breath in the hope that sleep would come this time without dreams.

Morning came far to soon. Roy blinked his eyes open after he was woken by Hughes who was shaking his shoulder.

"Good Morning. Nice of you to wake up at least."

Roy frowned at his friend's tone and looked up. Hughes was pale – even paler than Roy had ever been and he was frowning as well. The younger man turned and looked out of the window. It was still dark outside.

"What's wrong? It can't be already time to stand up."

"It is. Now stand up. Use the bathroom down the hall. Ed is using yours."

The raven-haired man just nodded and got out of bed. He heard the shower going in their bathroom. Guiltily he had to admit to himself that he hadn't felt Ed not being in bed with him. He sighed and took his clothes from the closet and walked out of their bedroom.

Hughes was sitting down on the bed where minutes before Roy had still been sleeping with Ed in his arms looking peaceful and at ease. As soon as he had seen that he didn't want to wake those two. He wanted them to remain in their dreams. But he couldn't. Today was the first day of trial and they had to be there and they had to do anything possible to get Ryans behind closed bars. Oh how he would love it to turn the key himself and then throw it away until this scum had told them the name of his so-called 'friend'.

The shower stopped and moments later the little alchemist came outside in his underwear water still dropping on his shoulders. Golden eyes flickered from where the older man sat to the place where Roy had been sleeping.

"I got him to stand up."

A ghost of a smile was hushing over his lips but Ed just looked at him and nodded. Although the blonde had slept peacefully for the first time in weeks he didn't feel as rested as he should be. Dark rings under his eyes and the thin line of his lips showed the way he was feeling right now. Hughes sighed and got up. He walked over to the closet and got Ed's suite. He laid the trousers and shirt on the bed and took the tie from a hanger and the jacket from an other.

"Get dressed. I'll help you with the tie later. Come downstairs when you're done. Gracia will be waiting with some tea and breakfast if you want."

"Tea?" The teen arched an eyebrow frowning at the older man.

"Tea. I don't think that even one of us could stomach coffee right now."

He turned and walked out of the room leaving Ed to get dressed.

Some time later after the young blonde had finally managed to button all the buttons on his (damn) shirt and had his trouser on – with his shirt pulled inside, wouldn't look good if he wore it the way he wanted to – Ed walked downstairs to find Roy already sitting there with a mug of tea in his hand looking out of the window. Gracia was sitting opposite the raven-haired man giving Ed a small smile as he entered the kitchen. Hughes was leaning against the kitchen counter but moved to the nearby chair as soon as Ed had entered. The blond teenager followed Hughes with his gaze and sighed as Maes got the tie and walked over to the younger man.

"Look up. This won't take long."

With quick movements the tie was bound in moments around the teen's neck. Said teen frowned down at the garment as if it has done physical harm to him. Hughes smiled down at him and without much thinking pulled him into a tight hug. Ed stiffened but relaxed soon. Hughes would never harm him – he had just to tell himself that. As the older man let go of him the teen sat next to Roy and Gracia handed him his mug of tea and offered him some toast which he didn't took. In the end Hughes was right – he couldn't stomach anything but his tea.

An hour later there was somebody ringing the door bell. Ed looked nervously around as Hughes got up and walked to open it. Nobody seemed to be as nervous as him. Gracia was sipping her tea which had to be stone cold and Roy was looking out of the window with his mug in his hand. The teen heard small voices coming from the living room. He got up and took a look into the living room. There was Hughes with a blond young man and a black haired young woman – both in their uniform nodding as Hughes was talking to them. Something in the corner of his eye made Ed look up. Outside there was a huge shadow and he immediately knew who else was waiting outside. He swallowed hard.

"Edward?"

His head snapped up to Hughes who was looking at him with just a slight smile on his lips as he followed Ed's gaze outside.

"I'd like to introduce you to Dany Broche and Maria Ross. They will be our guard on the way to the court yard and inside the building."

The blond teenager walked over and stood in front of them. The soldiers saluted and Ed tried to grin up to them.

"You don't have to do that. I don't give anything about that."

Broche and Ross looked at each other and let their hands drop to their sides. Suddenly Broche let out a sigh and a small laugh.

"Dany!"

"What? It is kind of weird to salute to him."

Ross just rolled her eyes and bowed to Ed.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour."

"Why do you apologise? He said he didn't want to be saluted to."

"Yes, but it's not polite to laugh."

Ed frowned at the two as they started bickering right in front of their superior officer but Hughes seemed to be used to that kind of behaviour of them and somehow it remembered Ed of his arguments with Roy in the office starting off – normally – whenever Roy had mentioned his hight or the lack of it.

"Are you two together?"

A sudden silence made Ed blush. He didn't want to blurt that out but after thinking of him and Roy and how their bickering had evolved into something much closer, lovers as far as Ed could describe it and that thought made him blush even more.

Ross and Broche were still starring at Ed not knowing what to say or what to think. Hughes broke the silence with a loud bark of laugh. The teen just looked up at the older man not knowing what that was about and if he had done anything wrong – or said something very stupid.

"Have I done something...?"

"No no, Ed. But I think you're the only one seeing this kind of argument as a lover's quarrel." He took a deep breath and smiled fondly at the teen. "But then it's the same with you and … your lover, right?"

Ed blushed. It was nice to feel some blood in his face instead of cold sweat.

"Yeah... Maybe..."

The drive to the court yard was silent. Ross was driving while Broche looked out of the window not daring to look at his partner. They still hadn't said a word to each other after getting into the car. There was a car driving in front of them and one behind them. Alex was sitting in the one driving behind and every time Ed took a look into the review mirror he could see the big man with tears streaming from his eyes. The teen was glad that the older man had refrained from hugging Ed when he saw him and the teen kind of felt sad that Alex hadn't even tried to get close to him letting his tears stream freely while he saluted to Hughes and Roy.

Ed sighed and and leaned his head back against the back rest. A hand brushed his and he looked down to Roy's hand closing around his left one. He looked up. Roy was watching their hands with an intensity as if he was trying to x-ray them. The older man didn't move for minutes stroking the back of Ed's hand and looking at it barely blinking. The teen felt himself relaxing – he hadn't even noticed himself going stiff the moment Roy had touched him. Nothing else mattered to Ed while Roy remained stroking his hand. He felt strength coming through the touch and squeezed Roy's hand to let him know that he wanted to give him strength and courage as well. They would both need it for what was coming now.

As they turned the last corner Roy got Ed's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Then the touch was gone. Sadly Ed looked up and paled. There was a huge crowd waiting in front of the court, cameras were flashing as soon as the cars got closer. The teen gripped the car cushions hard and starred ahead. So now his fight would start.

* * *

Comments are LOVE ;)


	8. Chapter 8

and here another part ^^ Hope you like it ^^

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG 13

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

_There was a huge crowd waiting in front of the court, cameras were flashing as soon as the cars got closer. The teen gripped the car cushions hard and starred ahead. So now his fight would start._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 09 / ?**

They were sitting in the judge's room waiting for the man to appear. The room was not as big as Roy's office but it was decorated entirely different. Lots of signed Diplomas were hanging on the wall next to pictures of an older man – the judge Ed presumed – with lots of celebrities and politicians. A big oak desk was standing in front of the windows with a comfortable chair behind it. The man's desk was clean of paperwork (very different from Roy's with its piles of documents) and a clean golden plague was stating 'Judge P. Roberts'.

Ed was sitting with Hughes on the couch while Roy was walking up and down the room with a wet handkerchief to his forehead. The teen followed the older man's pace and watched his face closely. There was a small bump forming on the dark-haired man's forehead after they had been attacked by the press. Well that wasn't really the right word for it but for Ed it came close.

After stopping a block away from the court yard to get inside via the back entrance they hadn't expected that there was waiting press as well. Alex did his best to protect them from all the cameras and interviewers but one of them was so persistent that he had gotten hold of Roy bumped the camera to his forehead and took photos as soon as Ed and Hughes had turned around to look for the raven-haired man. Quickly Hughes had taken hold of Ed and had handed him to Alex giving the tall man the order to protect the teen and get him inside. Within minutes they were in the building still hearing the crowd screaming and Hughes screaming back while he helped Mustang to get inside as well. Ed had never heard Hughes swearing so much.

Then the door opened and an old man in a black robe appeared with a young woman behind him. He was smiling but looking sad. Hughes stood up and Roy stopped pacing as they watched the older man approaching Ed. He stretched his hand out to greet the blonde.

"I'm judge Roberts. It's nice to meet you although I would have preferred different circumstances."

Ed took hold hold of the hand shaking it.

"Yeah. Me... me, too."

The older man was smiling down at Ed a moment longer before he turned to Roy.

"Colonel Mustang. It has been a long time. That's an ugly bump forming on your forehead."

"Jugde Roberts. Its a pleasure to meet you again. Working with the media is never easy – thus the bump forming on my forehead."

The judge just nodded and turned to Hughes whose mouth was still a thin line.

"And Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

They exchanged greetings and then the judge took a seat in an armchair opposite the couch Hughes and Ed were sitting on.

"I think we have to talk about the proceedings. It's normally not the victim who is first interrogated in court. But for Edward's sake we're changing that. He will be guided out of the room after he has given his name and personal data to me. The Lieutenant Colonel will be taking him back to my room and just after I got word he is safe here I will give the order to bring Ryans into the court room. Colonel Mustang will stay as Mr Mustang and Edward's guardian in court. The public is not allowed in the room until tomorrow and I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not allowed to throw the press out of the room. I hope you don't read the papers or you won't read them until this is over – it won't be nice what will be written in them."

The sad smile of the judge didn't help Ed feeling better. He turned pale and was glad that he hadn't eaten anything this morning. Hughes next to him just sighed and nodded while Roy's face darkened.

"I'm really sorry but I can't do anything about it."

"It's not your fault, sir. I know you did all you could."

With Hughes words the judge got up and walked to the door taking folders from the young woman.

"I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

DAY 1 OF TRIAL

Ed had never been in a trial before and he had never seen a court room from the inside or outside. He hadn't even been to this part of Central before – his assignments taking him normally to some small town with corrupt military personnel in charge. He swallowed hard as the dark brown oak doors opened and a man in uniform came outside calling his name. Roy was already inside sitting next to McAffee. As the teen stood up Hughes told him that he would be waiting outside with Ross and Broche to get him back as soon he came out.

Slowly the young alchemist walked through the doors looking right and left to the few people sitting in rows on the back of the room. Cameras were flashing but he did his best to just ignore them. The man in uniform was following him through a small gate between the rows of chairs and the other part of the room. There was the judge sitting behind a big desk, the young woman to his right typing quickly and an empty chair on the judge's left. They walked to the empty chair. The man in uniform was showing him a small grey book.

"Raise your right hand and lie the left on the book and say after me 'I vow on the state's constitution that I will say only the truth..'"

After mumbling his vow Ed was allowed to sit down next to the judge. He hadn't seen Roy sitting opposite them with their young prosecutor looking ill next to him. The dark-haired man gave an encouraging smile and the teen felt warmth spreading through his body taking his nervousness to a lower level. He looked to the other side seeing an old man – older than the judge by at least a decade – with burning grey eyes in a black suite. He was watching Ed intensely as if he intended to read what was going on in the teen's head. The blonde looked quickly away to his right side seeing 12 people sitting in two rows. There were women and men of every age and – what seemed to be – every social statues. Ed remembered Hughes talking about the jury in court who were normal people elected by state to decide about the penalty in the end. Ed took a deep breath and hoped at least some of them had kids.

"Please state your name, date of birth and place of birth to the court. Speak clear and loudly."

"Edward Elric. I'm born on the 10th February 1899 in Resembool."

"Your profession is 'State Alchemist'. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me how a 15-year-old can be a State Alchemist."

"I was 12 when I got the my watch and was working ever since for the state, sir."

"Why did you want to be a State Alchemist at the age of 12?"

"To help my only left family."

Roy had to suppress his smile to that answer. He had heard it before when Ed had been interviewed for the test. After all what had happened to him this was all he was focussed on.

"That is your younger brother, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Were do you live, Edward?"

"We're normally on the road but back in East City we live with Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Colonel Mustang is your guardian?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. That would be all, Edward. I'll be calling you if I need any further information."

Edward nodded and did everything in his willpower to not just run from the room and get back were he felt safe. He passed by Roy who gave him another encouraging smile and a nod and walked back through the doors feeling the gaze of Ryans' lawyer burning into the back of his head.

Hughes was pacing outside the court room giving the doors now and then a deep glare as if they had him done personal harm. Cameras were still flashing from the outside whenever he passed a window and he knew they were waiting for the main event happening today – Ryans being brought to interrogation. He knew that the man was already in the building. Hughes could imagine the guy sitting in his cell in the cellar waiting calmly as he had done while waiting for his lawyer when they first had interrogated him the day after Roy had found Ed in Ryans' office. Somehow the man had known that they couldn't do anything against what would happen and somehow Hughes had known immediately that there was someone behind all this. Men didn't just turn into child molester or rapists – there had to be something in his past. But Hughes had never seen a cleaner file in his life. Everything had gone right in Ryans carrier, he was maybe a little old for being a freshly announced Colonel, which alone seemed to be odd. He stopped in his pace and turned around to see the doors opening and Ed stepping out.

The teen was looking pale but not as ill as this morning and turned his famous scowl to the closed doors. Hughes just raised an eyebrow. The older man walked over to where Ed was still frowning at the door and Ross and Broche standing behind the teen.

"We should get back. We don't want them have to wait, do we?"

Edward looked up at him his mouth opening to say something but decided against it. The teen turned and together they walked back to the judge's room to wait for the end of the first day of trial.

The blonde was bored. There weren't any books in here which were interesting for him and he wasn't allowed to get some from the First Branch. The trial has been going on for three hours now and Roy hadn't come back, yet. Neither had the judge or any of his aides or somebody from the court – or press for the matter. There had been some screaming and calling from the outside but it had died down as soon as Armstrong had shown his muscles to the waiting interviewers. That had been two hours ago. Ed had already seen Hughes falling asleep twice just to wake up 10 minutes later with even deeper shadows under his eyes getting himself another cup of coffee. Now the man was re-reading the file on the table his eyes slowly drifting close again. Ed sighed heavily and did the only thing he could think of: Get out of his jacket and get a nap he knew he needed.

A hand on his head made him open his eyes. Roy was standing over him smiling down. The blonde sat up and stretched. Hughes was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles yawning hugely.

"Been sleeping well?"

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know. I just came back finding you and Hughes fast asleep."

To underline Roy's statement the older man yawned again licking his lips.

"How late is it?"

Hughes stood up stretching and walking stiffly around the room.

"Half past two. The judge ended the trial for today. We should be back at 9 tomorrow morning. He says he's sorry he can't say good-bye to you but he has another trial to attend."

Hughes nodded and rubbed his back.

"I think we should wait a bit until we drive back. The press will still be waiting outside to get what they call interviews."

Frowning the dark-haired Lieutenant Colonel massaged his temples.

"Oh believe me they won't. They have what they wanted – a big fat headline they can print tomorrow."

Hughes raised an eyebrow and waited for Roy to go on.

"Well you haven't seen _him_. He looked awful although I don't mind what had happened to him."

"Don't tell me..."

"Exactly that."

Ed just frowned up at them both. They seemed to be glad about something and the teen hadn't even the slightest idea what that was.

"What.. what had happened.. to you know.. him?"

They stopped grinning like maniacs and turned to look at the young blonde not getting what they were talking about.

"Somebody must have tipped the other prisoners off that he's a child molester and most people – even prisoners – don't like it when children have been harmed by adults."

"So...?"

"So he had been beaten up in prison while – miraculously – no guard had seen anything at all. That's what they call 'prison justice'."

"Oh I wouldn't sound that happy while we're still here, Roy. Who knows who's listening."

The Colonel was shaking his head still smiling slightly.

"You should have seen the judge. He lectured Ryans and his lawyer about Ryans's appearance and why he dared to stand in court while looking like a boxer fresh from his last fight."

Hughes couldn't hold himself back any more and laughed loudly – his aching temples forgotten by the small happiness of the day. Ed was smiling at him his heart still hammering in his chest – chanting 'It's just a name.' in his head.

* * *

Later that evening when they had gotten home and had something to eat Ed was dozing in their bedroom. Hughes had wanted to talk about the first day and as Ed hadn't been in the court room long he was allowed to go upstairs. He was woken by a sudden loud outburst by Hughes. He listened harder to understand what was going on downstairs.

"Say that again! They want what?"

"I... I said that the lawyer for the defence wanted Mr Mustang to be interrogated... because of his re...relationship to Edward..."

Their lawyer was afraid of Hughes so much was clear. Nobody had ever been screamed at by Maes Hughes before and this young man had to endure that on a daily basis.

"And WHY would he do something like that?"

"I... well I don't know."

"THEN YOU BETTER FIND OUT!"

Ed sat up in bed his eyes huge looking at the door which stood slightly ajar. He heard the door slamming downstairs shortly before his door opened fully and little Elysia walked inside. She had tears in her eyes and stormed to where Ed was still sitting. The small girl climbed on the bed and Ed got closer to her.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

She was sniffling in his pyjama top clinging to it. The teen wasn't used to comfort anybody but his

younger brother and he was a suit of armour right now not being able to cry right now.

He got his arms around the small girl and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry."

The side of the bed dipped down and a warm hand landed on the blond head. Ed looked up looking into Hughes' green eyes.

"You have nothing _nothing_ to be sorry about. I should apologise to the two of you to have scarred you like that. But when it comes to my family I can't hold back."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: R

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_Say that again! They want what?"_

"_I... I said that the lawyer for the defence wanted Mr Mustang to be interrogated... because of his re...relationship to Edward..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 / ?**

Waking up the next morning the teen felt somehow relived. After Hughes' declaration of last night – he was family to the older man – something had broken in Ed's heart. All the years spend saying that Al was his only family left and denying any kind of affectionate feelings towards other people were misspent. If he would have let himself see what Hughes had shown him maybe he would have been happier, maybe he would have told him about... The blonde sighed heavily. No he wouldn't have told Hughes what had been going on because then the older man would have been an other threat for him.

He got up leaving Roy in their bed still sleeping peacefully. There was a fading greenish bump on his forehead were the camera-man had hit him. There was still anger burning in his veins. How could anyone hurt his Colonel right in front of himself? How could they? He frowned down at the man snoring softly. How could he sleep this peacefully with everything that was happening around them? The young blonde sighed again and walked over to the armchair where he had left his comfortable clothes and took them with him to the bathroom.

Whereas before the thing with _him_ had happened the need for daily showers wasn't there. Sometimes Al had to drag Ed into their little bathroom although the older Elric brother would have preferred to read, to study, to do anything but taking a bath or something similar. Then the first time had happened and he couldn't live without the daily shower any more. If Al had noticed the sudden change in his brother's daily hygiene – which he must have noticed – he didn't comment on it. Daily showers meant a clean and fresh smelling Ed whenever they had to go into the office. Again he sighed – he had done that too often lately – and stepped under the warm spray of water. He let his head hang back enjoying the feeling of water on his skin.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. Their bed was empty but still rumbled from the night. Maybe the Colonel had just gotten out of bed? The teen took a last look and walked out to get some breakfast or at least something he could stomach – tea and some rusk? - he nodded to himself. The blonde walked downstairs and heard already someone talking in the kitchen. It wasn't as loud as the night before but he could still hear the anger in Hughes' voice. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen looking timidly around the door. Hughes was sitting there with a mug in front of himself with Gracia behind him massaging his shoulders and Roy opposite the two of them.

"I'm not saying that there hadn't been something – you already know that. But I never – Maes I promise – I never did anything that would have shown my feelings towards Edward."

The teen blushed and cleared his throat. Roy turned around and smiled at Ed. Hughes tried his best to do the same but his mouth was a white thin line. Gracia just got him a mug of tea and put some toast on the table. She hadn't slept well last night as far as Edward could see. Suddenly the teen didn't feel as hungry as minutes before. He sipped some of the tea and looked between the other occupants of the room. They all were looking into their mugs not saying a word.

"Edward?"

The teen looked up at the soft voice of Hughes' wife.

"Are you hungry? Should I get you something else?"

"I... No I'm not hungry. Thank you."

He cleared his throat and looked down again.

"How about I'm helping you with your hair? It's so soft and long."

"I.." He looked to Roy and Hughes and then to Gracia. She looked concerned but smiled non-the-less. Then he understood. She wanted Hughes and Roy to talk in – more or less – private. "I... sure. Why not. It will be nice."

Together they stood up and left the two men alone.

They were silent for a little while longer. Of course they knew why Gracia had talked Ed into letting her make his hair. They needed some time to talk to each other. Roy sighed heavily as he sipped the last of his tea.

"I'm not saying you're bad for him. I know better than saying something like that. I know what you did for him. I know what you feel for each other. But why the hell do they want you to be interrogated because of a – and I quote – "relationship" with Ed? There has to be something."

Roy gave a small laugh.

"There have always been rumours. There have always been people who thought Ed spread his legs for his watch which I find disgusting if you ask me. I never did anything to him. He... is the first person I can imagine to spend my life with."

"Huh and here I thought I would never see the day when you say that to me." The older man sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "But he's fifteen, Roy."

"Fifteen? As if I wouldn't know, Maes."

"You know that you can't be together after all that. At least not too soon. It wouldn't look good."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I won't be there for him."

"I didn't say that."

They were silent for a little while longer.

"Did you see the way McAffee looked at you when he said there were rumours of a relationship?"

"Of course I did. The kid really needs to broaden his mind. I think he got some really serious problems with that kind of love."

Hughes smiled sadly at Roy who raised an eyebrow.

"You are in love with him, aren't you."

No need to blush here.

"Of course I am. I love him, Maes."

"That's good."

When Ed and Roy were in their suites and Hughes was in his uniform the car bringing them to the court yard arrived. Again Armstrong remained outside with tears streaming down his face saluting his superior officers. The teen looked at the other soldiers who had arrived with the Major. Ross and Broche were already holding the car doors open for them and the teen climbed in without taking another look at anyone around. He had felt a piercing glance from one of the other soldiers he couldn't name – it had felt like the glance he had gotten from _his_ lawyer the day before in court.

Ed starred at the front seats where Ross and Broche had taken their seats – was there a bump forming on the blond man's head? - and frowned. Yesterday he had thought something was off about the old lawyer but as far as the teen was concerned all the people escorting them to the court yard were trusted soldiers handpicked by Hughes. So why the hell was there anyone looking at Ed with a murderous gaze? He sighed and leaned his head back. He shouldn't be thinking about that too much. There wasn't anything behind it. It was all his imagination – or at least he hoped it was his imagination. The beautiful feeling he woke up with this morning was gone and knotted mess in his stomach told him that something was going to happen – something bad.

DAY 2 IN TRIAL

Roy had left them over an hour ago with the Judge for the trial. The older man didn't look too pleased. They would interrogate him about his "relationship" to Ed – which was there but wasn't. The teen just hoped that there wasn't anybody as nosy as Roy's best friend Maes. He had told them that he had searched for bugs in Roy's house and was glad to tell them that he hadn't found any but his own bugs he had installed months ago – Roy had bleached as he had said that.

The blond alchemist sat up fully and looked at the older man sitting opposite him. Hughes looked out of the window and frowned. The man was clearly in thoughts and Ed could imagine was the man was thinking about right now. He hoped that Roy had still his masks in place and didn't say anything that could lead Ryans' lawyer to anything he could use against them. He would hate to see Ed having to be asked about that while Ryans could have a look at him again. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. No need to worry – Roy is discreet and would never endanger Ed. He opened his eyes again and met two golden eyes. Ever since he had asked Ed about what had happened the teen had shied away to look him directly into the eyes but now... Now he met his gaze fully and there was this old fire in them again. Maes smiled at the young teen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah and you?"

"I am."

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. Maybe you. Wanna take a walk?"

Ed raised an eyebrow and eyed Maes warily. Has he gone mad or something? A minute ago he had been in deep thoughts and now he was smiling at him like nothing had ever happened.

"Sure... Were do you want to go? I mean we can't leave the court yard or can we?"

Hughes scratched his chin slowly.

"No we can't. How about the rest room two floors up? It will us take long enough to get our legs working again. Don't you want to? We don't need to. I just don't want to sit here waiting."

"No... It's fine... I think."

Hughes clapped his hands on his lap and stood up. He stretched and massaged a shoulder. The older man reached his hand out which Ed took and stood up as well.

Roy was walking stiffly back to the Judge's room. His interrogation went well - as he had presumed the old man had heard about some year-old rumours about him and Ed. There hadn't been anything behind them – not then and not now. He could make clear that Ed hadn't done anything but study hard and using his brain during the test and that the teen had never done anything else, because he was 12 fucking years old when he got his position. The dark-haired man growled under his breath what earned him some dubious looks by the soldiers and press waiting in the hallway. He reached the door when he heard something he never wanted to hear in a building again – shots.

They were walking back slowly. They had walked upstairs, had used the bathroom and now they wanted to make sure that nobody was missing them – especially Roy. Hughes was humming a melody Ed had heard playing on the radio this morning and Ross and Broche were walking behind them bickering again. The teen took a look outside. It was May and the sky was clear. The air had smelled of spring this morning and it was the first time in months that Ed had realized that. He sighed and looked up at Hughes. The older man had stopped humming watching the sky as well. He had a distant look on his face.

It was then that they noticed the other person in the hallway. The soldier had stopped a little way from them and watched them. Suddenly the teen was thrown to the floor by Hughes and blood was splashing into his face. There was a buzzing tone in his ears and all voices seemed to be coming from far away. Even his breathing seemed too loud for him to hear anything beyond the blue clad with brown splattered shoulder above him.

Then he was dragged from under Hughes. Ross hugged him close to herself shielding his head and body from everything what was happening around them. He tried to get a good look around but all he could see was Hughes pressing his hand to his bloody shoulder, a knife still in his other hand. Seconds later Ross was taking him with her. She had to drag him down the stairs and back to the Judge's office where the older man was waiting with medics and a pale Roy. The dark-haired man walked over to the teen kneeling in front of him searching his face and body for any signs of damage.

"What has happened? I heard the shots and moments later there were people running around and you weren't here."

Ed couldn't hear him over the buzzing in his ears and looked sadly down into the dark eyes. He shook his head trying to tell Roy that he couldn't hear or say anything.

"Are you hurt?"

Again all Ed could do was shake his head.

"Sir, I think Ed is in shock."

* * *

Comments? Maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay... it was just sooo hot here that I forgot (!) to publish... really...

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: R

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_Are you hurt?"_

_Again all Ed could do was shake his head._

"_Sir, I think Ed is in shock."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 / ?**

He opened the door slowly to the small room. It was an office of one of the doctors in the hospital. Knox had brought Ed here to protect him from all the people running and shouting in- and outside the hospital. They had gotten more soldiers to shield everything from view and nobody was allowed to get inside – even ambulances had to drive to different hospitals. There was still press waiting outside with their cameras in position to get the first photograph of the injured soldier or Ed.

Roy sighed and closed the door behind himself. The teen was lying on his side on a small sofa with a blanket over his shoulders. His breathing was even and slow – he was deeply asleep. The older man sat next to the small alchemist resting a hand on the teen's forehead. His hair was a little wet from washing the blood out of it and his jacket was hanging over the back of the office chair with brown spots on one shoulder.

The door opened again and the grim-looking doctor stepped in.

"Colonel."

"Doctor Knox."

The raven-haired doctor sat on the chair watching Ed sleeping on the sofa. He got a chart from the table and looked over it.

"Believe it or not, Ed and your friend have been lucky."

Roy gave a small laugh and looked at the older man raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky? Well if you want to tell me that they could have been dead then I presume they are lucky for not dying but being seriously injured."

"You know what I mean, Mustang. If that guy would have been a better shot and if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes hadn't been that fast I wouldn't be sedating Ed but you."

"Sedating?"

The doctor nodded and threw the chart at the younger man.

"When I got him here he was nearly hysterical. He screamed and tried to get away. I had to give him something to examine him and afterwards I wanted him to rest."

Roy nodded while reading over the file in his hands.

"What does 'tinnitus' mean?"

"The bullet wounding the Lieutenant Colonel left his body through his shoulder in a way that it got very close to Ed's ear. After getting him calm enough he showed to his ear shaking his head and cringing as if he was hurt. I examined it and run a test – the result was that Ed had lost his hearing through the whizzing sound of the bullet and all that is left is a buzzing sound. That's what we call 'tinnitus'. It will go away in some time. He just has to calm down and stay in bed for a while."

"And what about his speaking?"

"That is due to the shock he has suffered. It will go away as well."

Roy nodded and stroked through the blond hair.

"Colonel, do you still have the address of the psychiatrist I have given to you in East City?"

"Yes I have. Why...?"

"Edward really needs somebody to talk to who isn't personally involved. I can't force him to go but I think it would be best for him. Please try to consider it."

"We already considered it. But he doesn't want to. There is also something he doesn't want to talk about to anybody and I'm lucky that I already know what it is."

"Does it have to do with the condition of his brother and his arm and leg?"

"That's classified. I'm sorry, Doctor Knox."

The older man watched Roy a little longer before he turned and stood up.

"I'll try to get new information on your friend. Call me when Ed wakes up. I want to run a test again."

"I do and thank you."

The older man just nodded and left them behind.

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened. There was still a faint buzzing noise but at least he could he other sounds again – cars outside, people in the hallway and a soft breathing person next to him. He looked up to Roy who was looking out of the window with his hand on Ed's shoulder. His eyes were distant – like Maes' had been hours ago. At the thought of Hughes the teen sat up abruptly getting Roy to look at him with wide eyes. Ed wanted to ask the older man if everything was alright with Maes and if they could go and see him but no sound escaped his throat. Immediately there were hands in his hair and on his cheeks stroking softly, calming him down.

"Calm down, Ed. It's alright." Roy made calming noises kissing the teens forehead getting him closer until Ed was sitting right next to him with his head resting on the older man's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay." He took a deep breath. "Can you hear me, Ed?"

The teen looked up at the older man and nodded.

"Do your ears still hurt?"

He thought a bit over the question trying to listen harder to any sounds he could hear. The buzzing sound was faint and it didn't hurt as much as before. So he wobbled his hand to show Roy what he meant – why wasn't his voice working?

"Still the buzzing in your ears?" That was easy to answer – he nodded. "Still as loud as before?" No, not really – he shook his head. "That's good." Roy kissed the crown of Ed's head and leaned his head back against the backrest of the sofa.

Ed still didn't know why he couldn't say a word. He knew he could – his throat was unhurt – but why wouldn't it work? That was frustrating. He pocked his finger to Roy's arm making the older man look down again. The teen showed with his finger to his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, your voice?"

Ed nodded.

"Didn't Doctor Knox tell you anything about it?"

The teen shook his head looking somewhat worried.

"Don't be afraid. The Doc said that you are under shock and that's why you can't speak for now. It will go away as will the buzzing in your ears. You just have to stay calm for now, okay?"

Ed just nodded again and leaned his head against Roy's shoulder again. He didn't feel very shocked. There have been other times when he really had felt shocked – his mother dying, Nina's death, the last 3rd October,... - but now? Maybe a little. He would be concerned if he wasn't after getting Hughes's blood into his face. Okay maybe he was a lot shocked. He gulped. If he was honest he was a lot more than shocked. There it had happened again right after he had felt safe and secure again, right after someone had told him he loved him. His eyes flew open and he looked up at Roy again. Maybe the colonel would be the next one? He could feel sweat running down his back. He couldn't do that to the man. Roy couldn't be hurt any worse than he already had been. He scooted to the other side of the sofa. The older man watched him with concerned eyes not knowing what was going on.

"Ed? What's...?"

The teen shook his head frenetically. _Don't come close to me. Don't come near me. I will hurt you worse than you can imagine. I'm bad for you. I can't be with you. You deserve better than me_.

Roy reached his hand out to touch Ed but what happened then he hadn't imagined. There was a clap blue light and then an Automail blade on Ed's right arm.

"Ed..."

The teen shook his head again. Tears now streaming down his face as he looked at the man he loved so much but would be hurt if Ed ever touched him again.

"Ed calm down. Your safe. I'm here. I'll protect you. You don't have to fear anything."

Nothing what the man said could calm Ed down now. Didn't he get it? Couldn't he see that Ed wanted to protect Roy? This stupid, stupid bastard. He was sobbing hard now and the tears were fogging his vision. The Automail was trembling while he fought so hard to not let Roy come close to him. If he would let the man take him into his arms he would never want him to let go again.

The door to the small office opened again. Knox starred at the the persons occupying the room. Ed had his knees drawn to his chest the Automail blade in position to hurt anyone who would dare to come closer. The colonel was looking utterly bewildered at the young teen. What had happened during those minutes that Knox had gone? The doctor cleared his throat to get their attention. There were still tears glistening on the young alchemist's cheeks. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the teen and took a look at the raven-haired man. His dark eyes were a little wide and for the first time in years there was no mask in place.

"Edward, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't threaten us with your blade there."

Ed looked down at his arm then clapped his hands and transmuted the blade back into his arm. He whipped his face with his glove-clad hand and sniffed hard.

"Colonel? Would you mind to move to the chair there? I have to take a good look at Ed."

Roy just nodded and moved without another glance at Ed to the chair. The doctor took a seat on the sofa close to Ed. The teen's eyes were red and there were still tears streaming down his face.

"Mustang, get me some tissues. He needs some."

A small box of tissues was given to him. He blew his nose and whipped the tears from his face. It took some minutes until the doctor took the box from him again. The older man made him turn his head so he could take a look at Ed's ears. He examined them for a while before he let them go and motioned Ed to open his mouth. With a small spatula the teen's tongue was pressed down and Doctor Knox took a good look down his throat.

"Does you throat hurt, Edward?"

The young alchemist shook his head slowly.

"Hm. It's a little red."

The older man touched the teen's throat feeling for anything that was off. He frowned deeply as he let go of him.

"His throat is a little bit swollen and as I said before it's red. If I wouldn't have seen him crying and screaming earlier I would say his tonsils are inflamed."

The doctor frowned down at Edward who was touching his throat and looking guilty down at the sofa cushions.

"What is your favourite ice-cream, Edward?"

Blinking the young man looked up. He looked from the doctor to Roy who was looking back as surprised as Ed. The older man laughed and clapped a hand on Ed's back.

"If your speechlessness doesn't come from your shock but from your tonsils I can't do anything but giving you ice-cream to cool them. There is no medicine that would do any good and ice-cream is an old household remedy." He sighed and cleaned his glasses. "If it comes from the shock I can't do anything. Then even ice-cream wouldn't help." He gave Ed a measuring glance. "I don't have to sedate you again, do I?"

Ed shook his head quickly. Being put to sleep by sedatives wasn't very pleasurable when waking up.

"Good to know. I take it that you will go with Colonel Mustang to get some ice-cream for your throat?"

The teen swallowed and nodded. He looked at the raven-haired man who smiled back at him.

"Very good."

The doctor stood up and walked to the door.

"Take a walk, eat some ice and then come back to visit Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. He should be awake by then."

With those words the older man left the two alone again.

* * *

Ed was licking his ice-cream – chocolate – while they walked through the nearly empty streets. Most people were at work. Those few walking around were no threat to them – mostly house wives doing their grocery shopping and chatting with friends on their way home. Two soldiers were accompanying them a little way back. As Ed's jacket was ruined with Maes' blood they had borrowed a scarf and a small jacket from a nurse. The teen was glad that the woman didn't wear anything too girlly. A plain brown jacket and a light red scarf – something Ed would wear as well if he wasn't so accustomed to his own bright red coat.

From time to time the young blond would look up at Roy who was walking silently beside him. They hadn't yet talked about what Ed had done in the small office due to Ed's being unable to speak and Roy avoiding the topic somehow. Ed was sorry for behaving like that but too much happening in such a short time made him feel vulnerable and he really didn't want Roy to be hurt because of him. Fate's bitch, huh? Grumbling he licked his ice-cream trying very much not to think about that.

Suddenly the raven-haired man beside him stopped. The teen looked up confused and immediately searched the streets for any threats. He couldn't find any and looked up at Roy even more confused. The older man just smiled sadly down at him.

"We should go back to the hospital, don't you think so?"

Ed nodded and took a bit of his ice-waffle. The Colonel looked up at the sky watching birds pass by.

"You need help, Ed."

The teen looked up frowning at the older man. He took another bite before he pointed silently at the raven-haired man standing right next to him.

"Yes you have me and Maes and of course Gracia but..." He dragged a hand through his short black hair. "Don't you want somebody to talk to who isn't as involved as we are?"

Ed shook his head. No! Why the hell would he want anyone else? When... If he got 'professional' help he would have to tell them what had happened and never again he wanted to talk about that! It was disgusting – he was disgusting for letting the man do what he had done. His heart began to race in his chest. Sweat was forming on his forehead. Maybe it was too much for Roy. Yes, of course. After all what had happened and now his best friend had been injured because of Ed.

The teen let his hands fall to his sides taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was a burden to them. He should have denied everything. He should have told them that he had wanted it – because he had wanted it, didn't he? Or why would he have gone through six months of severe abuse if he hadn't liked it? He clapped a hand over his mouth and swallowed the vile taste back. Tears were burning in his eyes and he tried to blink them away so Roy wouldn't see. Wouldn't see that he can't go on any longer. That all he can hold onto stood inches away from him.

The warm embrace was all it took to break him. He had known that all it would take to break him was the warmth that was holding him upright right now. Roy was hugging him and rubbing his back. He couldn't held the tears back.

"It's alright, Ed. I didn't mean it like that. Of course you don't have to go if it is too much for you. We can make it work without anyone else. Okay?"

The teen just nodded into the older man's shoulder not caring who might see them standing there in the middle of the street in Central hugging.

They stood there for a little while longer until Roy got a tissue from his breast pocket giving it to Ed.

"Enough crying for today."

The smile was genuine and somewhat happy. Ed just nodded blowing his nose again.

"Now we really should go back. We don't want your 'father' to worry."

"...don't call him that."

His voice was still low and horse from crying and screaming earlier today. Roy looked back to the teen.

"Why not? He is kind of..."

"Just... don't say that. It's bad luck..."

Roy blinked several times trying to take in what the blonde had just said.

"Bad luck?"

Ed just nodded whipping his nose on the tissue again.

"Now I know what this all is about."

The older man rubbed his forehead and gave a small laugh.

"It is not your fault. Nothing of what today had happened is your fault, Ed."

The teen just scowled up at the older man.

"You have an amazing guilt-machine running in your chest, Edward."

He glared at the older man crossed his arms over his chest and turned around.

"Oh now don't sulk. You know that I'm right. I know you think you're fate's bitch but please, Ed, please try to be reasonable here. The soldiers have been hand-picked by Hughes. He hadn't known that one of them was on Ryans' side or better on the man's side who is behind all this."

That made Ed turn around again.

"A man behind?"

Roy nodded.

"There is somebody behind all this. There has to be somebody behind all this. Ryans is a normal – well as normal as he can be – soldier who has no connection to politicians or the top-brass or at least we don't know of any connections, yet." He looked into Ed's stunned golden eyes. "Being shot is the best thing that could have happened to Maes because now he has evidence he can investigate." Roy looked back to the soldiers who were watching them. He knew he could trust them. "And Maes will say so, too."

* * *

So.. err.. reviews.. please? ... maybe they are cooling me down?


	11. Chapter 11

This time a little early 'cause it's not so warm outside right now :D

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG13

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_Being shot is the best thing that could have happened to Maes because now he has evidence he can investigate." Roy looked back to the soldiers who were watching them. He knew he could trust them. "And Maes will say so, too."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 / ?**

They were escorted through the hospital. There were a lot more soldiers in there than Ed had presumed. They stopped in front of a plain white door. Roy knocked and seconds later it opened revealing another hallway. Ed hoped that he wouldn't have to go back alone because he was sure that he couldn't find his way back alone. He sighed and let his shoulders slump. Around another corner he could see faces he recognised. Broche and Ross were sitting on chairs outside another hospital room. Ross was looking pale holding a paper cup in one hand while Broche had a hand on her shoulder talking to her.

When they saw Roy and Ed approaching they stood up saluting – to Roy because Ed really didn't like that. Suddenly both bowed deeply to the teen. He was confused and looked up to Roy who looked surprised at the behaviour of the two soldiers.

"We are very sorry. We shouldn't have been talking. The Lieutenant Colonel had been injured because of us and we were lucky that you hadn't been injured any more." Then Maria stood straight again clapping her hand to her mouth. "He can hear us, Sir, can't he?"

"I can hear you."

She bowed deeply again.

"I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. 's not your fault."

Ed muttered looking to the door because he really didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Is the Lieutenant Colonel awake, yet?"

"He is, Sir. He has been asking for you. I'm sorry."

Roy sighed deeply.

"Don't apologize. We were taking a walk and you had to watch his door so he couldn't escape."

Broche and Ross saluted again trying to hide their smiles. Of course they knew that Hughes couldn't lie still as couldn't Ed and the bespectacled man had already tried to walk out of his room. Roy walked over and knocked once taking Ed with him inside the room.

They didn't get very far. Suddenly Ed was lifted from the ground and found himself in a tight embrace. His lungs didn't get very much air but somehow it made him happy – now at least Alex was behaving like Ed was used to.

"Major you should let go of Ed. I don't think he likes his position very much."

Suddenly the teen could breath again. He looked to Roy who had turned his back to Ed and then to Maes whose mouth was a thin line and he nearly – nearly – fell for it if there hadn't been a twitching of his mouth's corner. He scowled at the two men then his gaze fell on the other person in the room. The Judge was standing on the other side of Maes' bed looking shocked. Maes followed Ed's gaze.

"Judge Roberts? Is everything alright?"

"I... I mean yes. What was that?"

"Major Armstrong's normal behaviour towards a person he likes or adores. In Ed's case its both and a little more due to Edward's past."

The old man just nodded still looking aghast. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket whipping his forehead with it.

"You took awfully long to get to me. Didn't you want to see me?"

"Well we had to make sure that your surgery went well and then we really needed a little walk."

"A little walk and ice-cream as far as I heard."

Guiltily the teen looked to his shoes. This time Roy couldn't say that it hadn't been his fault.

"Edward, why don't you come over here for a bit."

The teen obeyed and walked over to Maes who was padding his bed. Ed climbed on it and sat with his face to the older man. Immediately there were hands prodding his throat gently.

"Knox told me that your tonsils are inflamed and that you have a little problem with your hearing. You can hear me, can't you?"

Ed rolled his eyes at the question.

"I can."

"Oh and the voice is back. Ice-cream is good. Elysia will be delighted and I will never hear the end of it."

The older man sighed and rubbed the teen's head.

"Anything else hurt?"

Ed just shook his head. His right shoulder hurt a bit but he thought it was due to the fact that Hughes had fallen right on him as he tried to protect the teen. His Automail couldn't be hurt by a simple stray bullet – at least he hoped that because having to see Winry and/or Pinaco at times like these... Well let's say he wasn't looking forward to his next visit to Resembool. He sighed as he let his head rest on Hughes shoulder. The teen hadn't even noticed that the dark-haired man had gotten him to lie next to him. He listened to the low conversation in the room. As he heard his name being said by the judge his head snapped up.

"What's with me?"

The blonde blinked up at the men in the room. Roy had taken a seat next to Hughes' bed and the judge was leaning against the window frame while Alex stood guard at the door sparkling.

"We are discussing where we should bring you to wait if the judge has any questions. The court yard isn't safe as long as we have to bring armed soldiers with us we can't trust. I had hand-picked them all by their record and if they have ever met Ryans. None of them had ever met Ryans or been in a command where Ryans had been as well. I couldn't find any connections with our shouting friend either. I don't know why he would want to hurt you or even kill you."

"So you think there is somebody behind all this? Ro... Colonel Mustang said something like that."

Hughes nodded thoughtfully. He didn't say anything about Ed wanting Roy to call by his given name and his face hadn't changed as well.

"There must be a connection between all the incidents of the past 6 months. Ryans hadn't shown any behaviour that suggested that he would want to have some kind of relationship to a male minor. His file was clean as it could be and even Roy has some dark marks in his. So there must be somebody who would want to harm you."

Green eyes looked into golden.

"Don't be afraid. We already checked all the alchemists who had taken part in the exam you have passed - none of them had ever been in contact with Ryans. We checked all the military officials who had been in charge when you convicted them of sweating and fraud – they are either in prison or are far far away to even have heard of Ryans. That leaves very few people and I really don't like that thought much."

Ed raised an eyebrow and looked confused to Roy.

"Why is that bad? I mean that makes it easier to get the right person."

Roy gave a small laugh and Hughes patted his head smiling sadly.

"That makes everything even more difficult. All people left are the top-brass of the military and high local politicians or a combination of both."

Ed swallowed at the older man's words. He couldn't imagine who would think up something like that and why would _he_ be talked into doing something like that to a teenager who had done a lot for the military and the country. Confused he sat up and rubbed his head. The throbbing of his head made the buzzing noise louder in his head. He couldn't think clearly.

_'Tsktsktsk... Edward, Edward. I know how you lost your limbs and what you did to your brother.'_

"He knows... Of course... maybe..."

The young alchemist looked up at Hughes.

"He knows how I lost my limbs. He said he knows. What if he really knows something because someone had tipped him off?"

Roy was shaking his head.

"Nobody knows despite me, Hughes and Riza as well as the Rockbells."

"But there are rumours in Resembool and if he had heard them or has been there..."

"We investigated that as well. He sent an officer to Resembool who had shown Ryans' picture around and nobody had recognised him. He had never been in Resembool or one of the neighbouring villages before. He can't have heard of any rumours unless they have started in Central where he had been stationed until he had been sent to East City."

Roy sighed heavily as he ended his little speech. Of course he wanted to have a clue where they could start their further investigation. Now they had only the evidence that therre was somebody behind Ryans.

Ed kept on scowling. His mind was racing. There had to be a connection.

"Who was Ry...Ryans' Commanding officer in Central?"

Roy and Maes looked at each other.

"General Hakuro. Most of us are under his command. Even you although you're reporting to me and not to him in person."

"And who was he reporting to?"

All Hughes could do was shrug. He hadn't thought about something like that. Why would he? Normally all came back to someone higher up who wanted to harm Ed. But what if there were even more people behind it?

"Could he have had anything to do with Grand?"

"Do you mean General Grand, the Iron-Blood Alchemist?"

The three of them looked to Armstrong who had stopped sparkling but was watching Ed closely. The teen nodded shortly.

"Why General Grand, Ed? What would he have to do with all this? He doesn't report to Hakuro or anyone. I don't think that he had anything to do with Ryans."

"Sometimes the General has to reprt to Hakuro – don't forget that Hakuro is the vice-fuhrer."

Angry Hughes was punching his mattress. It didn't have the effecct he wanted but came close enough.

"Roy, Ed. I really don't want to destroy your little scenario but why would Hakuro hire Ryans to RAPE Ed after Grand had told him something? It doesn't make sense!"

Hughes was breathing heavily. Of course he wanted this riddle to be solved as soon as possible but he couldn't let himself be carried away with some wild speculation by Ed and Roy. He sighed heavily and looked at Ed. Calmy he spoke his next question. He didn't want to offend the teen but there really – really – wasn't any connection.

"What would Grand want to report to Hakuro that the man would send Ryans to East City to hurt you, Ed?"

"Tucker."

Now Hughes was really gone.

"Tucker? The man is dead, Ed. He has been for years."

"But he knew."

"He knew nothing. Why would he?"

"Because I told him."

That comment left him speechless. He looked to Roy who was looking at the teen as well with his mouth a little open and his eyebrows raised.

"Why would you tell him the one secret you really have to keep, Ed?"

"That night when I talked to you about his wife. You know the incident with the killed woman and me blacking out?"

"Of course I remember it. I carried you back to his house."

So now the teen at least knew who had been so gentle.

"Well when I woke up he was sitting next to me and I had talked in my sleep and he asked questions and I told him because I wanted to be honest with him after all he had done for us. That night Grand came and threw us out of Tucker's house."

"So you think he had told Grand what you have told him?"

The teen nodded slowly. The older man thought a bit over everything the young blond had said. Somehow it made sense. A connection was still to be found. The older man sighed then patted the teen's head.

"I will have somebody to look that up but, please Ed, promise me that you won't be sad if there isn't anything behind that."

The teen nodded. He knew all he could do was hope now that somehow they could solve this.

* * *

Review/comment = me happy ;)


	12. Chapter 12

So yeah here I am :D I'm back from vacation and sorry that I couldn't post last week ^^' but I really needed some time off ;)

Have fun reading ^^

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG13

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

"_Knox told me that your tonsils are inflamed and that you have a little problem with your hearing. You can hear me, can't you?"_

_Ed rolled his eyes at the question._

"_I can."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 / ?**

Judge Roberts was looking out of his office's window. It was very late and he was sure that there weren't many people in the court yard. He sipped his whiskey slowly and watched the street lamps flicker. Then there was the knock he had waited for. He turned around putting the tumbler on his desk and told the person on the other side of the door to come in.

The man in blue walked in slowly. His arm was in a sling and the small light from the room was reflecting in his glasses.

"I've checked all possible and impossible hiding places and I have found none, sir."

The judge nodded to the other man's words. He leaned back in his chair and regarded the other man through half-closed eyes.

"That is good to know, Lieutenant Colonel, very good indeed."

The judge pushed a button on his phone and moments later another man with a teenager walked in. The teenager looked around but soon relaxed as he couldn't see anyone else beside two men he trusted. The judge motioned to the couch and the man with the teenager sat down. The other man took a seat opposite the other males.

"So what do you have to tell me that couldn't have waited until a more lively hour of the day? Shouldn't Edward be in bed right know it's well past midnight."

Ed just grunted but didn't – miraculously – didn't start one of his famous rants.

"Edward is fifteen years old and a Major in the Amestrian army. He really doesn't need any kind of parental advice when it comes to his schedule."

"Being fifteen and a major has brought him in the position he's in now. I would have appreciated it if he would have to take some parental advice from time to time like any other fifteen-year-old."

The judge's gaze was cold, so very different from his usual demeanour during the day.

"That's not what we want to discuss tonight, your honour. I don't have to remind you that we're here because you wanted to talk to us."

Hughes voice was sweet and as friendly as he has always been around the judge but his eyes told a very different story. The green-eyed man was stressed. His shoulder still hurt and he wanted to do everything but talk to the judge – hell, he could be in his office pulling strings to get the man behind all this. But this old guy wanted to _talk_ to them – alone.

"I still would have preferred daytime to this time of the night."

Hughes opened a folder he had brought with him. It wasn't big but still held evidence that was live-threatening to Ed, Al, Roy and himself. He sighed heavily, looked at Ed and then began to read.

"In the year 1910 Edward and Alphonse Elric permitted the ultimate taboo – human transmutation. They tried to bring their mother back but failed. Through this transmutation Edward has lost his left leg and Alphonse his whole body. To bring back his younger brother's soul Edward gave his right arm and bound Alphonse's soul to a suit of armour. That night Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang had come to Resembool because he had gotten a letter from his superior officer to investigate the whereabouts of Hohenheim Elric."

The judge gasped at the name.

"Your father...?"

Ed just glared at the older man – he not only despised to be here but having to be reminded of his so-called father again... Let's say he was outright pissed. The judge shut up and nodded for Hughes to go on.

"The Lieutenant-Colonel had witnessed a purple flash of light which he immediately recognised as a huge alchemical transmutation. He found out later that it had been the Elric's failed attempt at bringing their mother back. The same night he offered them a place as state alchemists to right what they had made wrong. Eight months later Edward had passed the exam and is still known as the youngest state alchemist in history."

Hughes closed the folder and looked up at the judge who was still sitting at his desk looking pale.

"Of course this has to stay between us. The official version is the one where Ed had lost his limps during a bomb attack in Resembool – his brother just has a kink for armour."

The judge nodded. What could he really say to all this? Roy was sitting forward and put his gloves on. Ed clapped his hands and suddenly there was a paper bin sitting on his couch table were there had been the folder before. Roy snapped his fingers and in seconds the paper bin was on fire. As soon as there were only ashes on the table the fire stopped. Hughes brushed the remains in an envelope.

"I will get rid of this in the river. You should go home now, Gracia is waiting for you."

Roy and Ed nodded, getting up from the couch and leaving Hughes and the judge alone.

"I hope you understand now, why we have to protect him. He is the one who could be the silver bullet to this corrupt system of us."

Roy was getting into their car. Ed was already sitting inside and looked sulkily to the back of the front seat. A week had passed between Hughes being shot and now and tomorrow morning the trial would be continued and they would come back here until the day the judgement was pronounced. He sighed heavily. The teen had enjoyed the little "holiday" they had had. They used to sleep in – even Gracia and Elisia – and Ed played with his "little sister" in the garden. Hughes came home two days after being shot. He hadn't stayed at home like the others – instead going to his office doing his job.

Every evening the green-eyed man would come him frowning and shaking his head as soon he had seen the questioning glance of Roy. It was tiring and they had, yet, to find any connection between all involved parties – the soldier who had shot, Ryans and the person behind. But if they didn't have a clue about the person behind how could they even say anything about the connection between them all?

Roy put an arm around the teen's shoulder and made Ed lay his head on the older man's shoulder. It was late and he really hated it that he had to drag the teen with them to the judge – but there had been no possibility to talk to the man in the office while there a lot of people running around the building and he couldn't have left Ed with Gracia. He trusted the soldiers guarding the house but what if one of them fell asleep while Hughes and himself were away? They couldn't risk that and with what had happened just a week ago Ed was nowhere safe. He kissed the younger man's crown of golden hair and closed his eyes. On the first day of trial the judge had declared that this trial would take at least ten days – they had managed to get over two days without incidents, then a week break after what had happened and now there were still eight days to go and never before Roy had wanted to do paperwork back in East city.

Ed shifted until he was comfortably sitting next to the Colonel with his head still resting on the older man's shoulder. Being cared for felt good and if being loved felt as good as this he really would be looking forward to the day this all was over. He wanted Al to be able to feel this, too – this warm feeling coming from the middle of his body with has nothing to do with sex. He sighed and let his eyes drop close. Roy would wake him as soon as they arrived at Hughes' house and if not he was sure the older man would carry him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

The young man woke up to blackness all around him. At first he didn't know where he was and why he couldn't see a thing until he realised that he indeed could see something – the black pyjama top Roy always wore. He blinked several times and squirmed a bit until he could at least look over the older man's shoulder. It was getting light outside. He squirmed some more until he could see the clock resting on the night stand – 5 am, much too early to stand up but not too early that his bladder wouldn't need to be emptied. He sighed and squirmed until Roy's arms were loose enough to slip out of bed and take a pee. It didn't take him long but as soon as he walked back inside black eyes were resting on him looking sleepily up.

"Good morning?"

The older man's voice was a little hoarse and slurred from sleep and he blinked several times before he yawned.

"Not yet."

Roy raised an eyebrow to the teen's answer.

Ed climbed back under the covers taking his place next to Roy again looking at the older man. The dark-haired man lied back on the pillow and watched the younger alchemist. Leaning closer he slowly touched his lips to the teen's. Immediately the golden eyes closed enjoying the feeling this little chaste kiss inspired in his body. It lasted only for some moments but it was all he needed.

"What brought this on this morning?"

The blonde's voice was low as if the moment he spoke louder than a whisper this moment would shatter and all what would be left was a dream. The older man just shrugged and stroked a long blond look behind the teen's ear. The dark-haired alchemist's voice was a low as Ed's when he finally decided to speak.

"I don't know what brought this on but somehow I needed it this morning." He stroked his hand through the fall of golden hair his eyes half lidded. "But what I do know is that I left this too long. I should have shown you every day that cared – that I love you."

"You did."

Roy raised an eyebrow and waited for Ed to go on. The teen licked his lips before he placed his left hand timidly against the older man's chest.

"Maybe you didn't kiss me but I still felt your love for me through everything you did. Your eyes – and I don't think you know that – but they show your true feelings although it's just a tiny flicker."

That was really news to the dark-haired Colonel. It had taken years to master his masks and sometimes even Riza couldn't look through them – hell, even Hughes had his difficulties. But now Ed – the one he had never thought about being able to read people – had been more observant than Hughes.

"How long did you know?"

The blond alchemist gave a small laugh still not audible enough to be heard outside the room and looked the older man in the eyes.

"As soon as I started to look – really look at you. But don't be afraid. I didn't look at you back in East City."

The older man just nodded. Somehow he felt relieved. He had asked Ed to be a part of his life after everything was over but he hadn't told the teen how long he had loved the teen and he didn't dare to tell him how long before that he had started to care – for Edward and Alphonse. He sighed and pulled the younger man close to his chest where Ed's left hand was still resting between their bodies. He pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead. The young blonde squirmed until his hand was free again and let it rest on the older man's waist. They stayed this way until Hughes called them down for breakfast.

* * *

DAY 3 IN TRIAL

The young man bringing the recorder into the court room couldn't be older than Ed. He looked afraid and it was clear to Roy that the boy would rather take his recorder to any other room but this. He had heard the rumours going around the building. Most of them said that the room or the judge or anyone in the room might be cursed – and here Roy thought he was in Central and not back in some superstitious little village. He grunted as the boy gave him a frightful glance.

The judge with one of his aids put the record into the recorder. Roy glanced over to the jury – many of them were looking frightened, some of them agitated to hear what Ed had to say. The older man was glad that the teen himself didn't need to be here. He swallowed and waited. Moments later the judge sat down again and proclaimed that the tape would be plaid now. He pushed the button and the machine started to work. It was Hughes' soft voice that was heard at first then Ed's small broken voice answered his questions. Roy closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear all that again – it made him sick.

The dark-haired man took a look at the other Colonel. The man was calm and – what – smirking? How could he? After all with those tapes his freedom would end. He frowned deeply and couldn't take the eyes off him. After the statement of another encounter the brown-haired man just watched his nails – he didn't seem to be disturbed at all. Roy forced himself to look away. He looked to the other side were the jury sat. Most of them were looking pale now, one woman had taken her handkerchief out and pressed it to her mouth. Some men were looking furiously to Ryans.

Then the record stopped and the judge slumped back into his chair. He mopped his forehead with his a tissue and cleared his throat.

"Break for one hour.", he declared not caring to maintain protocol. The older man stood up and left the court room through a back door. Roy stood up as well closing his jacket and looked down to Mc Affee. He patted the younger man on his back. Said man looked up – pale as the moon turning more green by the second – and ran out to the next available toilet. The dark-haired sighed heavily – that weren't the most terrible scene – the "bell-scene" was yet to come.

Ed looked up as the door to their little shelter opened. Roy walked in smiling despite that today all the people inside the court room had heard what Ryans had done to him. The teen sat up and smiled up too the older man who bent down and planted a kiss on the younger man's lips carefully that nobody despite Hughes would see them. The bespectacled man cleared his throat as the door opened a second time and the judge walked in. The older man looked sweaty and even paler than before. He opened his robe and sat down in own of the arm chairs. Hughes stood up and silently opened one of the cupboards in the small normally unused office and took out the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him this morning.

The judge thanked him for the tumbler and leaned his head back.

"Have you visionary powers now or why did you know I would need that?"

"I was the one recording the statement. I know what is coming and I know that today's statement wasn't the worst."

The judge looked at Hughes then to Edward. If he had been on Ed's side before now it was clear that the older man wouldn't dare to suggest that this record was fake or that Ed was acting it all. He sighed and emptied his whiskey then gave the tumbler back to Hughes who had been waiting patiently next to the judge. The green-eyed man waved the bottle to Roy who shook his head. His whiskey was leaning against him with half closed eyes on the edge of sleep.

* * *

comments = love ^^


	13. Chapter 13

So I'm a bit early and a bit angsty to post this... I hope you don't kill me for what I've done in this chapter... But it had to happen for the sake of the story -.-

Now, please, have fun reading ^^ Want to leave me a review? It would be cool ;)

* * *

Title: **Two Colonels**

Rating: NC17 (for subject matter; overall)

Rating this chapter: PG13

Pairing: Roy/Ed; previous OC/Ed

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, AU (no Homunculi and BXB)

Spell-checked but unbeta'd

Summary: One Colonel was gentle the other was not.

Disclaimer: Sure... if I would own FMA... there would have been a second season starting with the Elrics back in Central and more R/E action ;)

_**Last time on Two Colonels:**_

_The green-eyed man waved the bottle to Roy who shook his head. His whiskey was leaning against him with half closed eyes on the edge of sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 14 / ?**

The old man walked stiffly. His back hurts when it is wet and cold and down here in Central Prison it was both. The guard next to him didn't look at him and the old man was glad. It had taken a lot of bribing to get down here without being on the record. It wasn't allowed for persons in remand to get visitors besides their lawyers. He sighed and followed the guard around the next corner to the cell. Behind the iron bars sat a man in his thirties, his brown hair slicked back looking to the ground. The man looked up when they approached – at first he grinned but seeing the old man's facial exprecion it soon faltered.

The guard opened the door to the cell gave the old man and Ryans a look and told him that he had 15 minutes. The old man took a seat opposite the brown-haired Colonel. His back was aching and this visit wasn't very pleasant. He had to talk to his – was there a name for it? Well of course you could say relative but were they really? They had the same father but Ryans hadn't been really close to the man as the younger man's mother had been a one-night-stand and thus he was a bastard – born because the man couldn't hold back when he saw something pretty walking around. There was also the huge age difference between them – 20 years – but a man could father children much longer than a woman could become pregnant.

He sighed again. His grey eyes were looking into equally grey eyes – the only thing they had in common. Ryans was looking like his mother and he himself looked so much like his father that one could mistake him for this guy's father. The old man grumbled at the thought. He cleared his thought and then spoke – nearly softly – to the other man.

"There is a lot going on outside. I think you have heard about it?"

Ryans looked up but didn't give an answer. So the old man talked on.

"I asked you to tame him – I didn't mind the way you did it and I have to say that it was rather pleasurable for both of us. But that didn't work. I was giving you the best lawyer money could buy and as far as I heard you don't even appreciate it. I talked to your lawyer today and when they played the record he said you smirked – smirked, you idiot. Don't you ever think what impression you give others? Mustang was looking at you and from what your lawyer told me the jury did the same."

His mouth was a thin line.

"I was trying to get you out of this – to show them what kind of child this fair haired devil is. But what the hell should I do when you make it difficult for us. We could have Mustang out of our way and the kid but you go around being all confident. They will hear the testimony of Knox today, so what will we do then? Up until now we could have said he liked it and wanted to come back to you. We could have ended it early."

Ryans still didn't say a word. His face was blank but there was sweat forming on his forehead. He licked his lips at he looked up at his "brother".

"Then what should I do?"

The old man stood up and walked to the gate, rattling on it to get the guard's attention.

"Maybe you should consider to end it yourself. That is the only mercy you could give your late mother."

With those words the older man left the cell walking away from the younger man.

* * *

The phone was ringing that was all Roy could hear. He turned around to get away from the noise but it wasn't really helping that Ed was lying close to him with his nose pressed against the older man's chest. He grunted and opened his eyes warily. The ringing had stopped but now there was a voice was coming from the living room. Hughes had answered the phone and from what the dark-haired Colonel could hear his friend was still sleep-ridden and his words were slurred. Suddenly there was silence and then a silent sharp "Say that again.".

Roy sat up in bed. Ed opened his eyes at the loss of heat and looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Go back to sleep, Ed."

"Only when you lie down again."

Roy smiled down at the blonde. He kissed the forehead and shook his head sadly.

"Maes is on the phone and I don't think a phone-call at this time of the night is very delightful. I'm going to see what is wrong then I will be coming back to bed."

He kissed his head again then left the teen in their bed. The blonde sighed and turned around to look at the door that was no standing open after Roy had left him. He heard the dark-haired man's voice coming from the living room. He grunted and plopped back down on his pillow. He had have a nice dream shortly before Roy's absence made him open his eyes. The dark-haired man hadn't been awake long from the sleepy look on his face. The teen sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped Roy would be back soon, he didn't like sleeping alone.

Then there was Roy back in their room. He looked at Ed with deep black eyes – they showed a sadness he had never experienced before. Ed sat up in bed and looked confused to the older man who was waling slowly back to Ed's side of the bed, sitting down. Maes was walking in behind already in his uniform. His expression wasn't very readable because half his face was in shadows.

"We have to go, Roy. Or would you rather stay here?"

The raven-haired man shook his head.

"No, I'll come with you. But give me some minutes, Maes. I need to tell him."

The bespectacled man nodded and left them alone. The dark-haired man stroked over the blonde hair. Ed was looking bewildered then there was a thought in the back of his mind. Was there something wrong with Al? Is it that's why they were acting strange? His hands shook. He scooted closer to Roy trying to get more body contact. He wanted to know but how could he phrase this question? He opened his mouth, closed it. He swallowed and took all the courage he had left in him.

"Is it... Is it Al? Has something happened..."

Roy shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with Alphonse. He is fine. There is something else."

It calmed him somewhat that his little brother was safe and healthy in East City. He breathed in deeply.

"What else is wrong?"

Roy dragged a hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"Maes got a phone call from the prison Ryans is... was in. He committed suicide this morning."

For Ed time stood still. The man who had abused him over such along time – who had had help from someone that he could get a civilian trial. There was no need to ask the older man if this was true because there was no need to make something like that up. He nodded – his mouth still open.

His mind was racing. Why would the man do something like that? There was no need. He had a lot of help and now, suddenly, he decided – because this doesn't just happen, this is something you decide – to end his life. He sighed and nodded his head. The older man hugged him shortly then stood up and made his way to the closet. He pulled his clothes on and left the teen behind in their huge bed and suddenly Ed felt really alone. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked to the opposite wall.

The teen didn't know how much time had gone by before there was another weight made him look up. Gracia was smiling at him with a mug of coffee in her hand. Gratefully he took a sip of the hot bitter liquid. There were no words spoken for a long while then Gracia spoke up.

"So it ends."

And somehow that one simple sentence made him understand. It was all over – the trial, the abuse, the months-long struggle. The sobs escaped him before he had a chance to swallow them down. Gracia – wonderful woman she was – took the mug out of his hand and put it on the bed side table hugging the crying teen. It was all over but what did that mean for Ed?

* * *

Roy was walking behind Maes. This was something they could work with – evidence all over the place and a reason behind all this. The only question that remained was "Why now?". It wasn't a tactical move so to speak. There was no need for the man to commit suicide when the trial was still going on. Why hadn't he done it before? Why hadn't he waited a little longer until it all came crushing down? Roy sighed heavily as they rounded the last corner to the cell that Ryans had been sitting in until this morning. The body was lying on the bed with a linen draped over the still form. A part of the bed sheet he had used as a sling was hanging from the bed its end lying on the floor. It wasn't the first body he had seen – just the first one he had known of some sort. Maes kneed down in front of the white linen and pulled it up. Ryans's eyes haven't been closed and his grey eyes were starring to a none-seen point above their heads. The green-eyed man looked closely at the marks around the man's neck – there was nothing off about them. He stood up and dragged the linen back over the body before he turned to a guard standing at the gate.

"Who was the one who has found him?"

The guard raised his hand. He didn't look very impressed.

"When was the last time anyone has seen him alive?"

"Around midnight. He had been sitting on his bed starring in space. He did that every night."

Maes nodded and scratched his chin. He looked to Roy who was as puzzled by all this as he was. He sighed and walked over to his friend. He patted his shoulder.

"Take him to the morgue. There is nothing we can do here anyway."

He turned around again and together they walked out of prison. The morning air was fresh and summer was already knocking on their door. Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is this the end, Maes?"

The other man stopped and look back at his friend.

"For some of us it is. For you and Ed it could be the beginning of something very wonderful."

The raven-haired man nodded.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

Silently they walked on enjoying the early morning and the empty streets.

The sun was coming in through the window and a light wind was blowing. It smelt fresh and sunny. The teen sat up in bed and look to the open window – Gracia must have opened it after he had fallen asleep. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head before he stood up. There was no need in lying in any longer bed than necessary. A quick shower took the last of his sleepiness away. He brushed his teeth and left the bedroom what has become their bedroom through the weeks staying here. He sighed heavily when he thought that everything would end now. Roy and he would go back to East City and there they would be subordinate and commanding officer again. There won't be any kisses in the morning and no hugs through the day. He hated to admit it but he wanted it – he wanted to be cared for and he wanted Al to be cared for. He sighed again at the thought of his younger brother and was somewhat glad that he was able to go back to him – he still had to get his body back.

The teen walked down and was at the end of the stairs as the door opened and Roy walked in. He looked up and smiled at the teen. The blonde walked over and hugged the older man around the waist. No matter what would come now he still remembered what Roy had asked him _that_ night. The older man hugged him close and breathed in the fresh smell of the young man.

* * *

Meanwhile Hughes was looking at a document he had asked for days ago. He raised his eyebrows at a certain entry on the paper he was holding.

"Now that is interesting."

* * *

Reviews? I would love them ^^


End file.
